


The Gonot Strat

by AstronSouls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending/continuation, Clexa, F/F, Femslash, Kabby, Multi, Octaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if ALIE 2.0 aka Becca, gave Clarke a 3rd option</p><p>All from Clarke’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3rd Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A few things...one the blood transfusion in the finale had me a lil upset, if you get someone elses blood, well kinda gonna keep it, so for this story Clarke is a nightblood.
> 
> Be prepared for giddiness, laughing, angst and well hopefully an all around good story ;)

I made it, I’m standing here listening to the two Allie’s arguing points but at what cost? Lexa sacrificed herself again so that I could shut ALIE down, I lost her again!

ALIE and Becca are really driving me nuts but then Becca sighs, “There is a third option, Commander.”

This gets my attention as I look at her, “a third option, how can there be a third, it’s either follow her” I point to miss red dress, “and forget everything, or I pull the lever, save everyone temporarily and have to still figure things out?”

“Well you would still have to figure things out, but you don’t have to do it alone” she states with a small smile.

Almost immediately though ALIE goes on the defensive, “She already has everything here if she chooses the City of Light, she won’t want for anything!”

“But she will forget those she loves and would be a mindless drone!” Becca states and looks back at me, “You can take one person back with you, destroy the City of Light, Destroy HER!” She points to miss red dress again and then back to me, “and then figure things out together, but you can only choose one to go back with you.”

My mind races, she just told me I could have Lexa back…wait she said only one person…meaning there are others I could consider too but damn it I just lost Lexa for a second time! “How can I bring someone back?”

“She can’t” ALIE spits out, “plus you will only survive another six months without me to help you.”

I rub the side of my head, both were giving me a headache, “STOP! I pick the third option and you know who.” I look at Becca and she nods with a faint smile as I place my hand on the lever.

ALIE starts to look frantic as she spouts off more statistics and how we could save humanity together and erase pain, I shake my head, “You don’t erase pain, you overcome it,” I look at Becca, “and we will.” 

I pull the lever.

Everything goes black for a moment and then I open my eyes to see my mother standing near me and others writhing on the floor from ALIE being shut down completely, my mom is looking me over and I smile, “I’m fine mom, I’m fine.”

Abby sighs, “You did it.” 

I can’t really return the smile, yes I did it but what were we to do now; John brings me out of my thoughts as he asks for help and mom assists him.

Then she comes up back and helps take the needles out of my arm, I’m a night-blood now…she moves to my neck and I stop her, “No, it stays where it is.” She nods and then looks over at Marcus who seems to be having a very hard time.

“Go to him, mom.” I state, she looks at me and I nod; in seconds she was at his side.

Looking around I watch as people are reunited, frowning a bit that I had no one to hug nor anyone to help comfort in any case; Bellamy walks up and I look at him with dull eyes.

“You saved the world, why aren’t you happier about it?” He asks and I shake my head.

“I didn’t” I was about to say more when I hear a sword unsheathed and I look over to see Octavia about to run Pike through; that is until the throne room doors open and a figure walks in quickly but their face is concealed by a hood.

Everyone moves out of the way and tries to see who it is, they are dressed all in black except one piece of fabric over the shoulder; they walk halfway into the room and abruptly stop right next to Octavia who drops her sword as her eyes widen.

My friend moves away and Pike stumbles back but the figure doesn’t move as I stand up from the throne and walk two steps down; then they pull their hood back.

Without a second thought, I run down the stairs and wrap my arms around their neck and pull them close; strong arms wind around my waist as I begin to cry and then sob out, “Lexa...”

I can feel her smile against my neck, “I told you I would always be with you.” She hugs me tight and I don’t let go as murmurs are heard in the throne room and she pulls back, “You kept the flame?”

I nod with a smile, “Sha, I can carry it now.”

Lexa smiles and I feel her hands rest on my lower back, “My spirit really did choose well.” 

I can’t help the laugh that breaks free from me and I bury my face in the crook of her neck, “I can’t believe you’re back.”

“Neither can we” John states, and we look up to see everyone circled around us and looking at Lexa in awe.

“Well I have Klark to thank for me coming back, a gift from Becca.” The brunette states and we finally step apart, “I see things have changed drastically after I…left.”

“A bit.” Octavia states as she bows her head and then looks at me, “Commander, what are we to do now?”

I definitely wasn’t used to that but guess I have to, I do hold the flame “We rebuild and figure out how to survive past six months…” I trail off.

Lexa nods, “yes, if the calculations are correct…we will have to work hard and try and find those other weapons.”

“Other weapons?” Abby and Marcus ask at the same time as they help Jaha to his feet.

“There are more nuclear weapons on the ground that haven’t gone off…we are going to have to find them” I states and sits on the steps, the burden of the commander’s already on my shoulders but somehow I feel lighter.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Lexa, “We’ll figure it out together.” She sits beside me and Mom, Marcus and the rest join us.  
“We all will” Abby says and I nod, “we need to clean up Polis first and then each village, we need to make sure everyone is ok.”

“We also need to get the ambassadors and have you site the Commander Names.” Lexa states as she looks over at the table with Ontari’s body lying on it, “whoa, is that how you?”

I look over and grimace, “Yeah…her blood is my blood now.” I watch as her face turns to complete understanding and then she looks around again; she seemed to be looking for someone.

“Where is Aiden?”

Swallowing air, I take a shaky breath “Aiden is dead…Ontari…” I couldn’t finish my sentence as Lexa gets up fast and is by the table in seconds to look over the woman.

She finds the body with the chest cracked open, “yu branwada, lucky you are dead.” She spits out under her breath, but I heard it clear as day.  
Walking up I rest a hand on her back, “moba, Lexa.”

Before anything else could be said, Pike grunts as his hands are tied behind his back by Octavia.

“I want my justice” She growls and pushes him to his knees, I sigh and look at them before walking over and just looking them both over.

Cocking my head to the side I sigh again, “O, you really want justice…grounder justice?”

“Sha Heda”

Nodding my head, I look to Lexa who was watching, “Your advice Commander?” I ask her and her eyes widen at the title.

“Give her what she wants, we need leaders who want peace…not who want to destroy others so they can have everything.” The brunette commander replies, resting her hands on one of her belts.

“Once we have Polis and the villages as well as the people back in order and toward peace, you both will duel….to the death.” I state loudly so everyone hears, listening to the gasps from my mom and the nods of approval from many others.

“Find an empty hopefully usable room, right now there isn’t much we can do till we get down on the ground, get some rest and we’ll meet back here tomorrow.” Lexa says and looks at me with questioning eyes.

Giving a tired smile, I nod in agreement and get a hug from Abby, Marcus and Octavia before everyone leaves the room; I walk up the steps and slump onto the throne with a grunt of exhaustion.

“You alright Klark?” Lexa asks as she approaches and leans on an armrest.

“Sort of, I mean really me?” I look at her and she laughs, I can’t help but join in and soon both of us are just outright laughing from all the events and things ended up.

“Well the Commander’s spirit is unique, I admit I feel weird without it but I feel very connected to you,” she takes my hand and pulls me up, “we’ll never be apart, even if physically we are not in the same room.”

I scratch the back of my neck, “No kidding, it’s like a mini you in there but not really.” Lexa laughs again and I love how it sounds and don’t ever want to not hear it.

“Well I guess you’ll get my advice whether you like it or not then.” The brunette grins and this time pulls me up on my feet and our lips connect.

Soft warm lips against mine, sending my head into a dizzy feeling as I kiss back; I didn’t think I would ever get to kiss her again after the City of Light, let alone be in her arms.

The kiss was short and I pout as she pulls away and looks around, “we should rest and perhaps get out of this room. It wreaks of death and really needs to be cleaned up.”

“The entire city wreaks of death I am afraid, ALIE practically destroyed Polis” I start to explain but she cuts me off as she moves to the balcony seeing smoke.

We step out and look up, someone had lit the Commander’s fire on the top of the building; as we gaze up we see a head look over and wave at us, it was O.

“I LIT IT! WANTED PEOPLE TO KNOW WE HAVE A NEW COMMANDER!”

“Grounders and fires I swear!” I state exasperated and walk back inside shaking my head, all the while Lexa was laughing and waves at Octavia before walking back inside.

We walk to through the open thrown doors to see the damage in the halls and Lexa takes a sharp breath inward, “there is a lot to do, what did she do to this place…?”

I take her hand and we walk down the hall, “it’s like this everywhere, we’ll have to get rid of a lot of things and really talk to people to get back to when it was under your rule.”

“It’s now your rule hodness.” Lexa states and I smile at the endearment.

“Our rule, both commanders.” I state as we reach my old room, I didn’t want to go into the commander’s room; most likely it was just like the throne room. “come on babe, let’s rest.”

Walking into the room, I sigh in relief as it looks completely untouched by ALIE or Ontari’s hand; I move to the bed sitting down and beginning to take off my boots.

A pair of hands push mine out of the way and start to undo the straps and pulls the left boot off and looks up at me, “mochof, for bringing me back.”

“There is no one else I would have wanted to bring back” I reply and she takes my other boot off, “when Becca gave me a third option, a clause, I jumped at it.”

She straightens up and nods, “still you could have brought a number of people back, with her tech it would have been possible.”

“Maybe but I couldn’t lose you, not again” I grab the collar of her trench coat and pull her down on top of me as I kiss her hard; we both fall back onto the furs and I can’t help the moan at feeling her so close to me.

She leans down into me and we fit like two pieces of a puzzle that finally connect but we needed to rest and this would not be resting; begrudgingly I sit up and push her back gently, after all I started this. “Moba babe, but we really should just rest, we actually have time on our side for once.”

“Sha, you are right hodness, we have plenty of time now.”

We both get up and begin to strip, we may have slowed things down but we can still sleep skin to skin thank you; we make quick work of our clothes and then slide under the furs.

I face away from the window and feel her strong arms wrap around me and pull me against her front and I get chills as I push back into her and relax, “never thought we would ever do this again.”

“Shhh, we’ll be able to do this for a long time, now go to sleep hodness, we have a hard path ahead of us.” She breathes each word against my neck and my baby hairs stand on end as I get a shiver down my spine.

Slowly I turn in her arms and look into those green eyes, “I love you, Lexa.” Leaning up I kiss her softly and smile.

“I love you too” she replies and we both close our eyes; our breathes even out and match as we slip into slumber.

 

TBC


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is cleaning up and rebuilding their world going, someone comes to pay a visit and old friend reunite once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a much longer chapter, I just couldn't stop writing...Clexa is totally in control of this story, like seriously!

It’s been a month since I killed ALIE and Lexa came back, Polis was starting to look more normal and the people seemed to be getting in better spirits as we keep rebuilding the city and getting rid of all the contraptions ALIE had constructed.

I couldn’t believe how many crosses were in the city, right outside the main gate is a huge pyre full of the crosses ready to be burned when all of them are taken down; we only had two more to take down and they are the largest of the bunch.

As I approach it with Marcus and Bellamy, the older man stops and I turn to look at him “are you alright?”

He nods but doesn’t move, “I hung on that cross, till I took the chip.” He states, his words strained and I could hear the guilt in his voice.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, I squeeze “you did what you thought you had to do, stop kicking yourself for it, ALIE from what I saw was very persuasive.”

“Yes she was, but you didn’t fall to her.” He says as we now continue to one of the two crosses and a few soldiers start to take the chains off it, “you fought and didn’t give in, even when she used your moth…” he trails off.

“I couldn’t, I couldn’t give in no matter what…” I state and grab the end of a large chain now roped around the cross, “I had to save everyone.” I tug on it a bit and then command our small group to pull.

After a few tugs, the cross begins to tip and we exert a bit more strength and it topples over and kicks up dust and dry blood from the ground; a few cough and cover their faces, I just drop the chain and walk closer to it.

By now I was used to the dust and blood, it was everywhere and it needed to go; as we clean we had a special cleanup crew of volunteers that clean up the streets and get rid of the small stuff we may have missed.

A few guys take the cross apart and start to take it to the pyre, while Marcus and I gather the chains and throw them on a cart that we drag behind us; the chains could be of use later and would be stored.

“Marcus, I know the capitol building is finally cleaned up and everything there is somewhat back to normal…we need to start focusing on the other buildings, bring our technology in to help improve things as well.” 

“We can incorporate it, make systems to help in defense and even offense when needed and communication systems to make it easier but isn’t it against grounder lay to use tech?” he asks as he tosses a chain into the cart.

“Sha, but not for long…I’m meeting with the village leaders in a few days to discuss incorporating Skaikru into grounder culture and the technology.” I reply and huff as I throw a large chain into the cart, “they know it’s needed to move forward and with it we can really help others.”

As we talk, we walk along a long narrow street and I cringe seeing the pools of blood and bones scattered about, the A.I. really did a number on this city, “If I could break that damn things neck I would, this is so wrong and disgusting.”

Walls are smeared in blood and symbols, the streets covered in dirt, grime and blood of her victims she needlessly tortured and killed through other people; many being my friends.

“I think many of us would Commander, but at least she is gone and we can clean up” he states picking up a femur and tossing it in the cart to dispose of later, grimacing as it clanks against the chains.

“The sooner the better and stop calling me that, don’t have to call me that all the time. By the way, have we found Indra at all?” I ask, ever since we started this clean up, we haven’t found her yet.

“One in grounder culture I call you Commander in public so I won’t stop because these warriors of yours hold respect in very high regard and no we keep searching for her though, she’ll turn up.” The older man states as a boy runs up.

“Heda?” He asks and looks at my shoulder which holds a Commander’s pauldron and a royal blue sash, similar but different to the one Lexa wore and now wears again; the people surprisingly accepted both of us as Commander’s which made things easier.

“She youngon, what is it?” I ask and kneel down to meet his eyes better.

He nods and looks around, “ai nomon gafen sis au…” (my mother needs help) he states and grabs my hand but a warrior goes to grab his arm.

I hold up a hand and glare at the warrior who backs off, “hon duan ai to omon” (take me to her) I reply and he takes my hand and begins a fast walk; with my group trailing behind me.

It takes a few minutes then we round a corner to see a small hole in the wall, he leads us down into it and it opens up into a decent size room with two beds, a small fire and some cabinetry for storage; however, the figure on the far bed caught my attention.

Letting go of the boys hand I move the woman quickly and see she is in extreme pain, “tel op ai, chit laksens?” (tell me what hurts) I ask as I gently start to look her over, I hear Marcus and a few men enter and a bag is set by my left side.

“Ogeda odon” she states and groans.

I look to her son, “gonasleng?” He nods, “when did she start having this extreme pain?”

“She had it before the man gave us that chip, and now she has it again…why won’t it stop?” he asks, his voice trembling and clearly frightened.

“I’m going to do everything I can to help her, I promise” I state and look at Marcus who gets the boys attention and takes him outside; as soon as they are gone I give two of my warriors orders to guard the door and the third to assist me.

I start to peel away her clothing and grimace as I see blistered skin covering her, she was burned during the time of the chip and now she is feeling it, “I am going to put some ointment on, it should help.” I explain and she nods.

Digging through the bag I smile when I find a large tube of burn cream and I instruct Josef to apply it everywhere; when he looks at me shocked and asks if I am sure, I nod and explain this is needed and not worry about decency for now.

He starts on her face as I begin to carefully and gently as possible take off her clothes so he can continue applying it and I notice her groans turning to soft whimpers as the cream already starts to take effect and help ease her pain.

It takes about an hour but soon she has cream all over her body and we cover her with a blanket as I call Marcus and the boy back in, “What’s your name?” 

“Gustus” the boy replies and for a moment a pang hits me, I was never close to Lexa’s second, far from it but still it brought back memories.

“Listen carefully, you need to apply this cream twice a day, all over can you do that?” He nods and I smile, “also we will be fixing up some housing near the capitol building, when it’s done we will come and help you move in so your nomon is closer to be treated ok?”

He nods and I hand him the cream, “I’ll send someone to help you soon, stay strong and your mother will be fine.” He smiles and lunges forward hugging my neck, I wrap my arms around him returning the hug.

After a few seconds I let him go and we take our leave, as we continue to walk I see Lexa sent more people down this way to clean up faster and they all salute or bow when I walk by; still have to get used to that.

Many have started to smile again but a few I don’t think may ever smile again, thanks to the horrors ALIE and Ontari subjected them too, but they are relieved and we are all happy for the help.

“When all this is gone and we are back to normal, I want to start a new festival tradition maybe.” I state to Marcus as we approach the main gate and see the pyre not too far off; and a few men coming to take the cart from us.

“What kind of festival, Commander?” He grabs a smaller chain and loops it over his shoulder.

“One of remembrance and celebration, to remember those we lost but to celebrate the life we have because of others sacrifices.” I state as we stop right beside the pyre and I turn to the few attending to it, “is that all of them?”

A woman steps forward, “No Heda, there is one left but we thought you should take it down yourself.”

I look at her confused, “haukom?” (why?)

“I will show you, Heda.” She starts to walk and we follow and I motion for only two warriors to join us, we trek around the inner walk for about five minutes but when we enter a small clearing I stop and snarl at the site before me.

On the cross was a headless body, the head on a pike beside it and I could feel my blood boil; we hadn’t searched the entire city yet so we hadn’t found it but I am glad it was us and not Lexa’s group, “Aiden…”

The body was halfway decayed with insects infesting it, while it seems some flesh just fell to the ground to be taken away but whatever animal was starved enough; it made me sick to my stomach.

I move quickly after whispering the name and cut the body down and pull the head off the pike and instruct a cart be brought over; he would get a warrior’s funeral, it’s what he deserved even if the body was decaying.

I look around for anything else but it was just the cross and him, so others took the cross down and took it to the pyre to be burned soon; a cart is brought to me and I lay the body and head in it, “take it to be prepared for a pyre, and create the pyre in the city center.”

The men nod and head for the city center.

“Find Heda Lexa, tell her to meet me at the cross pyre.” I command and another runs off to find her, I turn to Marcus, “that bitch is lucky she is gone…so is Ontari.”

Nodding Marcus pulls me into a hug and I lean into him, “things will get better Commander, and we will honor Aiden.”

Nodding against his chest I sniffle and pull back wiping my eyes, “let’s get to the Pyre, I need to talk to Lexa.”

We hastily move down the wall again and back to the gate and I give a weak smile when I see Lexa approaching, “Hai hodness”

“Hodness, what is wrong?” she asks seeing my puffy eyes, and tear trails on my cheeks; she pulls me close and wipes the new tears that are now falling off my cheeks.

“They put…they…” for some reason I couldn’t get it out, it was like all the emotion was now hitting me as I bury my face in her chest and cry.  
“Marcus, what is going on, is she hurt?” Lexa asks as she holds me close.

“Commander…there was one cross left and there was a body on it, a headless body…the head was next to it on a pike…” He swallows, he didn’t know Aiden only saw him a few times but it was still hard, “it was Aiden’s body.”

I feel Lexa stiffen at the words and her grip around me got tighter but I didn’t care but then I felt something wet hitting my cheek and I look up to see her stoic face in place but tears streaming down her face.

I don’t say anything, just keep her close since it is a new thing for her to even cry like this and let alone in public; we have both sobbed in our private room day in and day out with what we witness of the aftermath with Ontari and ALIE.

“Lexa, we’ll honor him” I finally say and she nods as the mask falls away and her shoulders relax a bit more, “his death won’t be in vain.”

“No it won’t, feels so empty when those responsible are gone and there is no retribution to give out” she says quietly into my hair.

I nod and inhale her scent, “I know babe, you want to deal justice to someone but it’s already been done.”

“Let’s get this done” her tone changes and I feel her body shift, straightening up and she holds her chin up just a bit more, and commander Lexa is back.

“Alright, it’s been a rough day and we need to somehow turn it around.” We walk to the pyre where a large group was waiting that included Skaikru and the remaining of the hundred. Looking at every face I take a deep breath, “today we get rid of the these horrible, disgusting symbols of pain and welcome a new time of rebuilding and working together for peace.”

Everyone gives a loud cheer as Lexa is handed a torch and she touches it to the base of the pyre and we jump back as it ignites instantaneously; we didn’t want to get singed.

Many start to clap while others cheer but then I notice the few that are quietly crying and remembering those who died on the crosses it breaks my heart to see it, that it ever came to this; at some point we lose track of time when a I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn and then jump as I see Indra extremely close to me, “INDRA!”

She jumps at the loudness of my voice and then we both look at Lexa who literally squeaks at my outburst before looking at us with a slight blush on her face but she stays quiet.

“We have been looking for you, where have you been?” I ask with concern lacing my voice but also a bit of frustration, we really could have used her help this past month.

“Moba Heda, but I was blocked off from the throne room with the blast and then a few people had dragged me off, had to find my way back.” She states and bows her head and then looks at Lexa, “welcome back Heda?”

I can’t help but laugh at the confused look at seeing Lexa back, both women look at me and roll their eyes but I can’t help it! These two though rather stoic most of the time are just hilarious, “Lexa back is a gift, one I will treasure the rest of my life.”

At my words a small smile appears on the brunette’s lips and Indra forces her smile to not form, “What do you need help with Heda?” she asks looking at me.

Blinking I look around, “there is a son and his mother in a hole in the wall hut that needs help. She was burned from head to toe…I gave them some medicated cream but we need them closer to the capitol…a large group is working on housing near the center of the city and I need them moved there, think you can handle that?”

Indra nods and I wave one of the warriors over that was with me, “Take Indra to see the boy and his mother to arrange to move them as soon as the other building is suitable.”

The warrior and Indra salute and then walk off into the city, leaving Lexa and myself at the fire; and me rubbing my neck. 

“Alright Klark?” Lexa asks as she steps up to me and looks at the back of my neck to check to make sure I’m alright.

“Sha, being Commander is a lot but at least your here to help and everyone else.” I sigh and look back at the fire and frown, “we have another pyre to get ready for tonight.”

“I’ll take care of it, go find your mother and perhaps have her put in charge of anything medical till Nyko can arrive, hopefully they can work together once he arrives.” She says as we start to walk away from the fire.

“I’m sure they will do fine together, we need all the help we can get after the villages straighten themselves out, I’m just glad the ambassadors accepted me and Skaikru…now we just have to work together to rebuild…but…” I trail off.

“Chit?”

“We still need to address the weapons problem, if what ALIE said was true…” my words are silenced by a single finger pressed to my lips, I look at Lexa with an annoyed but relaxed look.

“Somehow I do not think she was completely truthful, remember she was trying to save herself and even though she seemed to always speak true, she always twisted it to her advantage.” 

She sidesteps a large piece of concrete that seemed to have fallen from a building, while watching her I almost trip over a hole, but she catches my hand and keeps me steady, “mochof.”

Steadying myself I look around and my shoulders slump, “I should be used to looking at all this destruction by now.” It still shocks me seeing the damage, houses torn to pieces, shops completely destroyed all because an entity wanted compliance and not actual people living life.

“We’ll make it better than before, happier” 

Looking to Lexa and seeing the determination in her eyes I nod, “and since the coalition is still intact, much needed peace.”

Suddenly we hear a frantic “HEDAS!” somewhere up ahead and we sprint to the voice, rounding a few corners and hear it again “HEDAS!”

“Where are they?” I hiss as we begin to run trying to find the person the voice belongs too, we round another corner and run into a few Farm Station people lead by Raven, Monty, Harper and Jasper; who were not supposed to arrive for another few days from the Ark. “Raven…guys! What are you doing here…and them?”

Both of us notice that none of the farm station members are armed but Raven and our friends were heavily armed.

“Hey Commanders, we had to leave, we striped the ark of so much technology to bring here it was starting to break down and we ran across these few in the forests. Oh we dropped the tech off at the center of the city. Amazing how knowing you gets you almost all access to this place right now.” Raven explains and then jokes.

I growl under my breath, “yes well that will change soon enough, right now it’s been quite busy with cleanup, been working from the center out…should be done within a couple months…I hope.” I pull Raven into a hug and smile at the rest but notice Farm Station is very uneasy. “What are we to do with them, I see they are unarmed and very uneasy in our city and presence”

Before Raven or one of the others could answer a woman steps forward, “We want our weapons back, and we are uneasy because grounders like you are still alive!” almost instantly a warrior appears and is about to reprimand her.

“Hod op!” Lexa commands and the man backs off, the woman now lookin shocked as she looks at Lexa and then to me; Lexa remains where she is and quiet as I step forward.

“I may be the new Commander of the grounders, but I am of Skaikru, I fell from the sky with the hundred, and you will show respect. We may have new laws going into effect but I won’t stop him from hitting you again.” My voice was low and threatening, and I have to fight back the smirk when she realizes exactly who I am.

“Wanheda…the Sky girl turned grounder…” she swallows loudly and looks around, Raven was smirking and so was Harper at what was going on, “I uhm…I…”

“Em pleni, enough you and your people will be housed in the lower levels of the capitol city.” I turn to Lexa, “please hodness, show them the way and make sure they only have the barest of necessities, seems these few were never chipped…”

“Chipped…?” the woman disrupts and asks.

I sigh, “and make sure they have enough to keep healthy…and a bath, they stink” I state and glare at the woman who now looks down to the ground.

“Sha Heda, come this way, oh Heda…Raven and the others?” Lexa looks at our friends and her face softens before hardening again looking at Farm Station.

“I’ll speak to them a bit longer, I’ll see you at dinner.” She nods and heads out with a warrior and the Farm station people.

I turn back to my friends, “Now then, since they are in the lower levels, you will be up higher in the tower as my guests…but Raven remember they hold respect to the highest here don’t go being all sarcastic in front of them.” I warn and she rolls her eyes.

“Yes Clarke I know, hopefully with you as their leader, the stick will be removed from their asses.” She states and hoists a back pack on her shoulder and fidgets, “you said that we will incorporate the technology into eth city?”

“Sha, I want communication available to everyone, and to put it in the villages as well so that we have instant communication instead of days between. If there is a problem we’ll know about it right away. Think you can your group can handle it once we put it together?”

“Definitely, so a mixture of us and grounders so they learn?” She asks and I nod, “alright that’s cool, I guess I am a professor of mechanics now huh?”

Chuckling I nod, “looks that way, teach them and they can teach others as well and who knows who else may have made it out there.”

“True, alright we’ll go get settled and then we talk?” Raven asks and I nod.

“I’ll see you at dinner, you’ll find the tower is completely restored back to better times. So relax till dinner.” I say and they all nod as they walk past and head to the center; I watch them walk and disappear around a corner before slumping against a nearby wall.

“Heda, yu aight?” a warrior asks.

“Sha, exhausted and hungry but things must get done.” I push off the wall and head to the east side of the city where my mother had said she had set up to treat the cities people who were severely injured.

After walking about twenty minutes I hear the hustle and bustle of the makeshift hospital tent, as it comes into view I look around and watch as civilians and warriors help with various tasks; but then I hear my mother yelling.

“I NEED YOU TO KEEP HIM STILL! YOU DON’T HE DIES!” the voice was commanding but the assistant seemed to be reluctant as I run up and push the man out of the way and brace the man on the table down.

“Hey mom, need some help?” I ask and glare at the man on the table who seems to recognize me and tries to stop thrashing.

“Hello Commander and yes I do, some of these people are plain idiots, letting their prejudices get in the way!” she glares at the man who had been helping her, I quickly command him to go help another patient and that if he ever disobeys my mother again, he would answer to me.  
With a quick nod he leaves and I look at my mom, “What else do you need, I’m pretty handy in healing?”

“All I need…” she digs her finger into an incision in the man’s side, “is for people to listen to me” she seems to dig around a bit, “but all they can do, is act stupid!” she apparently finds what she is looking for and pulls it out and my jaw drops…Nails.

She looks at me and sees my shock, “torture, even though we didn’t feel pain she put our bodies through hell.” She drops three nails into a bowl and then goes back in for more.

“Joking branwanda” (fucking moron) I state under my breath and I look at the man, “stay still.”

I can tell the man was struggling, with nothing to numb the pain, I couldn’t imagine how he feels and I wish I could help him in some way.

“Mochof Heda” I hear and I look down and smile at him, “y-you are a..strong Heda.” He stutters a bit and then groans in pain.

“Mochof but I haven’t done much” I state hoping that talking to him would distract him a bit.

“You rebuild our city and our people” he states and closes his eyes as my mom pulls out again and drops a few more nails into the bowl.

“I got them all, just gotta close him up.” She states and grabs a needle and thread; I pat the man’s shoulder.

“What is your name?” I ask as I watch my mother start to stitch him up.

“Seth, Heda” he replies and only grimaces now when the needle pokes into his skin, “mochof to your nomon.”

I smile, “tell her yourself, she has ears. I’m gonna take a look around mom but I do need to speak to you soon.” 

She nods and then brings her attention to Seth as I leave the tent and observe as those helping patch up small wounds and treat infections, “hopefully this will never happen again.”

“Hey Clarke!” 

I turn and see John running up, I have to bite back a laugh at the flame keeper robes he was wearing; since they were way too big for him.

“Flame keeper, what do you need?” I ask, staying formal and John gets the hint as he bows his head.

“Heda, you have visitors from the Ice Nation wanting to meet, they wait in the throne room.” He looks up and steps back, I am assuming because my face probably changed expressions.

“Do they think that Heda is able to drop everything at a moment’s notice? I have a city to rebuild, people to make sure get treatment?” I growl at him, completely frustrated.

“Sorry Heda but they are insistent.” He states, I hear the same annoyance in his voice, “if you meet with them, you can send them on their way quickly.”

“Fine, tell them I will be there shortly and Flame Keeper next time try and tell them to just fucking wait till shit is calmer.” I state and he nods running off.

Rubbing my face, I jump when mom pops up in front of me “Shit mom!” I rest my hand over my heart trying to slow it down.

“Sorry, you alright?” she asks with a waivered smile.

“No, Ice Nation is here to talk when I had sent out explicit messages stating not to come until I send word, so now I have to deal with their idiocy.” I state and look around, “OH!”

“What, damn you are jumpy today.” 

“Sorry long day…there is a boy and his mom on the south side of town in a hole in the hut that need your help. One of the warriors can show you where they are, his mom is badly burned all over. I gave them some medications but we need to do more.” I take a breath and wring my hands together, “Indra should be there now helping.”

“Alright, and good she finally turned up we need her. I’ll get right on it hun, you go deal with the Ice Nation.” She gives me a quick hug and then starts gathering supplies to take with her.

“Thanks mom, see ya later.” I jog off and then go into an all-out run as I weave my way back to the tower, as I approach I slow seeing Lexa give instructions for the funeral pyre and my eyes mist over; she looks up and waves at me as I run by.

I nod in response as I disappear into the tower and right into the elevator, at least we got it working; going up those stairs would have been torture, I press the floor that the throne room is located on and wait as I begin to rise.

As it stops, two warriors are waiting for me and salute as I exit, “if it gets rough, you ready to help me deal with it?”

“Sha Heda!” they state together as we approach the throne room, we stop at the closed double doors and I take a deep breath.

“Alright, let’s do this.” I state and they open the doors and the sight I see makes my blood boil as I stalk into the room; shoulders back and head up and I lock eyes with King Roan on my throne, “OFF MY THRONE!”

Many of his warriors get out of my way but one, I look at him and he tries to take me down but I am faster as I dodge to the left and take a dagger out, using the hilt to hit the back of his head, knocking him out cold. 

I look around and see John being held tightly and my warriors start to take on Ice Nation Warriors and I look to Roan, “Off my throne, or does the King of Azgeda wish to die?”

He looks around seeing all his warriors neutralized and he stands, drawing out his sword and I growl as I get into a lower stance, “You are not our Heda, Klark.”

“You will respect your Heda!” a warrior growls out and moves to attack.

“STOP! Roan, I am not some weak commander you can overthrow, are you really as dumb as your mother?” I grin as he growls, I hit a nerve and the one I wanted to hit as he charges forward but he doesn’t reach me as I hear a gunshot and Roan lurch back and fall to the floor clutching his shoulder.

Turning to look behind me, I see Bellamy aiming his assault rifle at any Azgeda who even flinched, “Easy Bellamy, gun down.”

He lowers his weapon and I move to Roan’s side, “did I forget to mention we have a new law now as well, guns are allowed if trained properly and approved by both Commanders. You Roan are charged with treason, take him and his men to the dungeon and ready the walls and gates in case Azgeda decides to attack!”

Warriors and servants move quickly to take Roan and his people away, while others run out to relay my orders.

I walk up to my throne and sit down, watching as everyone moves to do what I commanded, only John and Bellamy remained behind, “Bellamy next time do not step in, I appreciate the help but the Commander has to deal with the situation.”

“But Clarke he was going to hur…” He stops as I set a glare on him.

“You need to understand something that your sister gets better than you. The Commander has to be able to deal with any situation and not have someone save them at every turn. You are used to keeping people safe but you can’t do that here.” I lean back in my seat, “I’m the Commander now, and what you did could have shown I was weak…and for grounders that is not a good thing.”

“But we watch each other’s back, we always have” He counters and I nod in agreement, but he wasn’t getting it.

“Oh gees Bell you are an idiot!” Octavia states walking into the throne room and saluting before she approaches the side of my throne and leans in, “Lexa says everything is ready for tonight, oh and Roan and his men are secure.”

She straightens up and stands to the side and her brother looks shocked, “O, why are you up there?” I look at her and she is smirking but says nothing.

“She is our second actually, and when Indra gets her ass back here after seeing to the task I gave her, they will share the title. O is my second, and Indra most likely Lexa’s.” I watch as Bellamy opens his mouth to protest but he stops before speaking. “Something to say?”

“Why my little sister?” He asks and Octavia actually growls at him.

“Your little sister, isn’t so little anymore and she is more than capable of handling the responsibility.” I state with an edge in my voice for no further questions about it.

Bellamy nods as he looks between us, I know he wants to argue it but that would be pointless; as I stand the throne room doors open again and Lexa walks in, he bows his head and John and Octavia do as well.

“Everything alright Klark, I heard a shot?” she is at my side and looking me over like I was just in a major brawl.

I laugh as I bat her hands away, “I’m fine babe, Bellamy shot Roan, he tried to overthrow me but it didn’t work.” I growl playfully as she tries to look me over again, “I’m fine Lexa.”

“Alright, just making sure and where is he now?” She looks at the three others in the room and then back to me.

“In the dungeons, probably resting not so well in a cell,” I state and she grins “so everything is set for tonight?”

“Sha, the pyre is done and he is resting on it for the ceremony…guards are around it so no one can do anything to it.” The brunette sits on the armrest and runs a hand over my back.

“Good, he deserves the best send off,” I lean slightly into her touch when Indra walks in and I sit up again.

“Heda’s, the family we spoke of will be moved in two weeks’ time and Abby is with them now.” She states as she salutes.

“The rebuilding is going faster than expected, how long till the city is near completion if the many blocks from center out are almost complete?” Lexa asks everyone in the room, she then gets up to greet her old friend.

“Perhaps a month and a half, the people want all remnants of this awful crap to disappear as quick as possible.” Octavia replies and looks at her mentor but staying in place.

“O, go greet your mentor” I state in a whisper.

“Really?” She asks and I nod, she bounds down the stairs and stops beside Lexa in front of Indra, “Mounin hou, Indra.” (welcome back) she extends her arm.

Indra accepts the arm in a warrior’s handshake and gives a faint smile, “mochof, Oktavia it is good to see you, and as Heda’s second.”

Octavia dips her head blushing, “Sha many things have changed.”

“As well as Indra becoming my second.” Lexa states looking to her friend with a smile.

Indra’s eyes widen, “two seconds?”

“Sha, Oktavia is Klark’s and I hope you will be mine and you two work together sharing the title of second.” The brunette explains, “beja, Indra.” (please Indra)

“Sha Heda, I would be honored” the older woman states and bows her head, she looks over at me, “does Heda also approve?”

I nod in response, “we knew we would see you again, already agreed upon it.”

“Mochof Heda’s” she states as her demeanor relaxes a bit more.

“Go get ready for dinner and then we have a funeral pyre to attend tonight afterwards.” Lexa states and both women bow their heads and then turn, leaving the room.

Turning Lexa looks at me, “are you sure you are alright?”

I stand and walk down to her, “Yes love, I am perfectly fine…” I pulls her close and kiss her lips, but then two throats clear and I sigh pulling back, “you two can go, and remember what I said Bellamy.”

“Yes Commander” He states and he leaves followed closely by John.

“Oh John…” I call after him and he turns to face us.

“Yes Commander?” 

“Shut the doors first.” I command and Lexa looks at me with curiosity.

He closes the doors and comes closer, “Clarke?”

“John, you are the last defense of the flame and I need to make sure you know a few things. Unlike Bellamy, you can jump in to protect that is your duty as well as our seconds and Lexa and mine to each other.” I state as I take Lexa’s hand in my own.

He nods, “I understand, I am reading up on all the rituals in the temple and trying to gain access to the computer in the pod as well, maybe Raven can help me with that?”

“She can, I’ll speak with her, but she will be extremely busy till everything is hooked up from Polis to all the villages.” Lexa states and I smile; she was paying attention to the tech talk after all.

“Thank you, anything else?” He asks as he moves back to the doors.

“No, that’s it for now.” 

“See you later then” He walks out of the room and I turn to Lexa and see a big grin on her face.

“What are you grinning about now?” I ask and she looks at me and her eyes were even grinning, “what!?”

“I’m proud of you, you are already an amazing Commander, I bet the others are really throwing fits in your head.” She states and then laughs but sobers up quickly as she remembers what else we have to do tonight.

“Hey we’ll honor his life and sacrifice and then we move on, but we never forget him” I say as I rest my head on her shoulder, “he would want us to be happy.”

“Sha I know, still sad that he is gone but tonight his spirit will be free” She pulls me close and kisses my head.

“Let’s go get ready for dinner, everyone is looking forward to it.” I start to walk and pull her with me, keeping at least one arm around one another as we walk down the hall to now our shared Commander’s room.

“Casual?” Lexa asks as I unstrap my pauldron and lay it on top of some Chester drawers.

“yeah, just friends and family tonight so we can be casual.” I reply and pull off my armor and set it beside the pauldron.

“Alright easy enough.” The brunette follow suit as she undresses as well.

I strip everything off, feeling the grime on my skin and grabbing a few towels and walking into the back bathroom, “they already made us a bath!” I yell back into the main room as I touch the surface of the water and hum at the feel of hot water.

“Alright, I’ll be right there!” she yells back.

I chuckle as I set the towels to the side and slowly step into the large tub, moaning as I slide into the hot water; already feeling my muscles starting to relax from a long day and the stress starts to melt away into the water, “mmmmmm”

“Comfy, hodness?” Lexa’s voice drifts through the doorway.

I look over smiling, “I could be comfier if someone would join me” I state and she saunters in slowly, giving me plenty of time to admire every curve of her naked body.

She motions for me to scoot forward and I happily oblige her as she climbs in behind me; then pulls me against her and the water splashes over the side a bit.

My body instantly relaxes against her and I lean into her completely as her arms wrap around me, “ya know we do need to actually scrub this dirt off our skin.”

“Sha, why don’t we start then? Scoot up” Lexa states as she grabs the soap and a wash cloth.

I scoot up and then hum as she starts to wash my shoulders and back, then moves to my arms and sides “that feels really good.”

“Good, relax and enjoy my love” she kisses my neck after she rinses the soap off and I lean my head forward almost purring, she always knew how to relax me no matter how stressed out I would become.

“Mmm okay.” I close my eyes and let her do her thing as the water quietly laps at our skin with each movement that is made, I lose track of time in my head as I get lost in her gentle touches; but soon she was tugging lightly on my hair, “time to wash the hair huh?”

“Sha, afterwards I will re-braid it for you.” She offers and I nod as I scoot forward more so I can tilt my head back for her.

“My word hodness, how can you get so much dirt in your hair?” Lexa asks as she runs fingers through the braids to loosen them.

“You try not getting shit in your hair when you have to go into holes and then other constructs just take things down.” I counter as she tugs through a knot and I growl a bit.

“Alright, but even I do that and don’t get as much on me in general, you just attract dirt” She tickles my side and I jump and glare at her over my shoulder.

“if you want me to wash you, stop that!” I growl playfully but she instantly goes back to washing my hair and I can’t help the smirk that is now on my face.

She chuckles behind me and guides my head down and rinses my hair out and I sit up, turning to look at her and then motioning for her to turn around so I can repay the favor; as she turns I smile and admire the tattoo she has on her back and then roll my shoulders at the one on mine that was still healing.

It was almost an exact match to Lexa’s, giving memory to those who lost their lives in previous conclaves but also adding a few symbols to show things would change in the future, and that there would no longer be the killing of all night bloods not chosen to be Heda.

We stay in the bath about thirty more minutes, as I wash her and then we help each other out to dry off; I walk into the bedroom and pull out some black leggings and a blue top that had a few rips in the bottom but still in good condition.

I look up when Lexa walks in and moves to get her clothes but she only lays them out, “hodness come let me braid your hair.”

Moving to the bed I sit on the edge as she climbs on to sit behind me and takes some of the wet hair in her hands, “What will the pattern be tonight?”

“The commander braids, it is about time you wore them” she states and begins to braid the more intricate design.

“Hmmm guess we will both be sporting them then” I smile and close my eyes as she works.

As time slowly goes by we hear a knock at the door, “Enter”

We look over and see my mother walk in with a smile on her face, “hello girls, you two alright, we’re kind of waiting for you?”

Lexa and I look at each other and then outside, it was already getting really dark “Apologies Abby, commander’s braids are very detailed and she has yet to do mine.”

She nods, “it’s fine we were just worried, we know you both have had a very hard day.” She walks a bit closer and points to a chair, we both nod and she sits down. “how much longer will you be?”

“Well Klark can give me a simple braid for now and then afterwards we can do the more detailed design.” The brunette looks at me and raises a brow in question.

“We can do that easy.” I smile as Lexa finishes, “we’ll be there soon mom.”

“Alright, I will let everyone know. They all seem very hungry” she laughs and then leaves the room.

“Alright hodness, yours is finished” Lexa moves to sit next to me and I scoot back to get behind her.

“Thank you babe, I’ll do a regular French braid for now since apparently everyone is starving to death.” This makes her laugh as I start the quick braid, combing fingers through the hair as I go to keep it as straight as possible.

I can feel as Lexa relaxes and when I am done I lean forward and kiss the base of her neck, “all done, let’s get dressed and hurry…they may come looking for us with pitch forks soon.”

We stand and quickly dress, both looking similar in clothing except Lexa is wearing some torn jeans and a red shirt; we pull our boots on and head to the hall for dinner.

As we enter, we see everyone itching to grab the food in front of them but they waited for us to be seated and then looked to me, “oh dig in for fuck sake”

Immediately everyone digs in and I can’t help the laugh that comes out as everyone stuffs their faces, I lean into Lexa and whisper “You thought they never saw food before.”

“Seems that way, but we better get some before they eat it all.” She says as she grabs a few things and puts them on her plate.

“I know other things I can survive off of, well more so someone” I state casually and smirk as Lexa chokes on a grape at my words, “you alright babe?”

She nods and taps her chest a few times, “sha, just took me off guard”

I quirk a brow, “you mean I can keep you on your toes?” the teasing in voice let’s her know I am just playing.

“Very much so, hodness” she smiles and then pops another grape in her mouth.

“You know I am surprised they were able to save all this fruit and the meats” I look at the table full of various game and fruits; as well as some vegetables.

“We found stores that Ontari hadn’t touched at all, everything was good and ready to go. We gave over half of it to villages and those who live in Polis and survived” Lexa explains.

“and we still have all this?” I ask, very shocked at how much she said was given to those who needed it most, “that’s insane!”

She grins, “I planned wisely don’t you think?” she grabs a steamed potato and peels the skin off carefully.

“That you did, you were and are the best leader they have ever had” I take a drink of water and hum as the cool liquid runs down my throat.  
“Not anymore, they have a better leader now I think.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Commander” I say and she blushes, “but they have two leaders now, two leaders that are strong and love each other and would do anything for their people.”

“Well if that is true, then our people will have some leaders that definitely reshape history” Lexa grabs her drink and tips it slightly towards me before taking a sip, “we had peace before, and we can have it again.”

“Yes, we definitely can my love” I take a bite of pauna and gin as I watch the rest of the table.

Marcus and my mother seemed to be in some sort of deep debate about who knows what but I am happy to see he is starting to come out of the funk he has been in lately, Indra and Octavia are talking enthusiastically and probably about fighting techniques. 

Then you Bellamy who is staring at his sister and I can’t help but wonder why he can’t just let her grow the fuck up without him breathing over her shoulder; I may send him out on a scouting mission maybe.

I then turn my attention our flame Keeper, John was silently eating beside the rest of our people; he had been quiet a lot but then again he’s been studying grounder culture and everything that grounders entail.

He looks up and sees me looking at him and barely moves his head in acknowledgement, and I do the same in reply and he goes back to eating his food; interesting how enemies can become friends and your most trusted ally in the end.

The rest of dinner goes well but as it comes to a close everyone gets quiet as we file out and into the streets of Polis and towards the pyre, there were torches lit all around and many came to pay respects and witness Aidens spirit be freed.

Our friends and family walk with us to a point and then stop, but Raven and Indra follow the two of us as we approach the pyre; no words were needed as we stand there looking at what was left of his body and then Lexa reaches for a torch.

She steps forward, “Yo gonplei ste odon, Aiden kom Trikru.” (your fight is over, Aiden of the Woods Clan), she leans over and touches the flames to the pyre and then steps back as it ignites into a large blaze.

She settles by my side as we all watch his body turning to ash, I slip my hand in hers to comfort her and feel her squeeze it; it is hard on both of us and silently I vowed to protect the night bloods with everything I am, because they don’t deserve death.

Hours go by and people start to go back to their homes till it was us and our close friends; Abby and Marcus had bid us goodnight a bit earlier since they would be up early to go back to the medical tents.

Raven walks up to us, resting a hand on my shoulder, “We’re heading inside, sorry that he is gone.” She gives us both a hug, and then Monty, Jasper, Bellamy and Harper as well.

Now it was the four of us, the two commander’s and their seconds watching as the fire rages on but soon we would need to turn in as well.  
I turn my head and catch Indra and Octavia’s eye, “head in, you don’t have to stay…we’ll be fine.”

Both nod and quietly leave, heading inside for the night; if I would have to guess it would almost be midnight by now when I tug on Lexa’s arm, “Lexa?”

She turns to look at me with eyes full of unshed tears and I almost lose it right there; seeing her like that breaks my heart into a million pieces and I just want to scoop her up and go far away from the crap that keeps happening to us.

“Come on, let’s go back to our room” I state softly and I tug her closer, she doesn’t fight me just glances one last time to the fire where Aiden’s body was now nothing but ashes, “let’s celebrate his life and ours.”

“Sha” is all she says as we quietly make our way back to our room, hearing our friends not quite settled in theirs as we pass by doors; a few more levels and we make it the doors to our room.

I open them and let Lexa go in first, instructing the guards outside to not let anyone disturb us unless it was a matter of life and death and then I slip inside; shutting the doors.

Silently we both get ready for bed and then crawl under the furs, this time I pull Lexa to me and hold her close; nuzzling into her hair and kissing her head trying to help her relax.

I her sniffle and she starts quietly crying, letting all her sorrow out in the tears she refused to shed in front of others; my arms tighten around her and I whisper quietly in her ear about the future, about what we have to look forward too.

It takes a while but she slowly stops and just curls into me, tucking her head under my chin and gripping onto me for dear life, “Ai hod yu in, Lexa” (I love you, Lexa)

She sniffles one more time and whispers tiredly, “en ai yu, Klark.” (and I you, Klark)

I smile, we’ll be alright and we’ll celebrate the life that Aiden wanted us too; we just had to deal with people being idiots for a while and work towards peace.

Kissing her head, then I hear her snore softly and I chuckle as I close my eyes and slip into slumber; holding my love close.

TBC


	3. Finally, Rebuilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some newcomers arrive, Roan gets a bit escapee and two people have something special to tell Clarke.
> 
> And some sexy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP, it gets a bit explicit!

“If we had a bit more means, we could help everyone else but we are short as it is!” one ambassador counters as another grunts in his seat.

“We provide you with the steel you need, you need to keep your end of the bargain!” he growls out and crosses his arms.

I’m sitting here in the throne room, listening to two grown men being children; but I want to see how this plays out, since Lexa is off with Indra inspecting the rebuilding of all the villages and these two idiots think they are better than everyone else.

“Yes, but we only got a quarter of what you usually supply and you expect us to give you the full amount when you know we can only match what you gave us!”

This gets my attention, one village trying to screw the other, “EM PLENI!” I stand and the room gets eerily quiet, I am in my full Commander armor as we were still wary of Azgeda; after all it’s only been a few days since Roan tried to over throw me.

I lock eyes with each ambassador before I speak, “if you can only supply a quarter steel, they will only give you a quarter of what they have, we have to compromise while we rebuild, but you idiots arguing over petty shit makes you both branwada!”

“but Heda he…”

“NO! You each give the other a quarter, is that understood!” I narrow my eyes daring them to challenge me and the other goes to speak and I hold up my hand, “shof op, you both are acting like children…now you trade a quarter till we are stable enough to trade with the previous agreed amounts.” 

They both nod and I look at the rest of the room, “that goes for everyone, and if you need food tell us, we have hunters you can use…we will provide the basic needs as much as possible. We have come so far and we don’t have much more to go before what was destroyed is rebuilt and made anew.”

Sitting back down I notice one of the quitter Ambassadors stand, “Heda…”

“Sha, chich” (yes, speak) I state and lean back on the throne.

“The people of the plains can help with food and hunting as well as material if any other clan needs, we will put aside our differences to help,” She sits back down when she is finished.

Internally I smile as I sigh outwardly, “take note ambassadors, Plainkru are willing to help everyone, even those they call their enemies in smaller matters.”

Murmurs go through the thirteen ambassadors and then Marcus stands up, “Skaikru will help wherever they can, as they incorporate the tech to communicate. Hunting, building, whatever anyone needs.”

“Mochof, Marcus. I am sure everyone will be grateful for Skaikru’s help.” I state and he sits back down, “anyone else have any complaints?”  
“Sha, Heda” the Azgeda ambassador states standing, “you have our King locked in a cell, we want him back.”

Shock ripples through the room and I stand again, squaring my shoulders “and should I speak of why he is there, how he tried to overthrow me after all the clans accepted me as your Commander? How he threatened me?”

The Azgeda ambassador bows his head, eyes fixed to the ground, he is our King.”

“your King is going to be sentenced soon, after the duel to the death my second has coming up. You all know this!” my voice gets louder as I speak, “or do you all have a lack of faith in me? Do not forget who I am, and what I have done not just for Skaikru but all of you!”

The ambassadors quiet down, I was sick of the bickering and was about to let Wanheda loose as Octavia steps up and whispers in my ear after talking to a guard, “Heda, there are some unknown visitors at the gate.”

I look at her, “How many?”

“Seven, two women and five men dressed like Skaikru but we do not know them.” Octavia replies and steps back.

“We are done for the day, dismissed!” I wave my hand and turn my back on the ambassadors and motion for Octavia to come closer, “any other details?”

“Sha, they did give up their weapons willingly and wish an audience with you but the guards are not sure if they should allow them within Polis’ walls.”

“Alright we will go to the gate then, get your most trusted guards together and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

“Sha, Heda” She bows her head and leaves. 

I turn around and notice Marcus was still in the room and Abby was now with him, “Something else, I have urgent business at the gate?”

“Commander this is something from mother to daughter” Abby states as she steps closer, Marcus right on her heals.

I relax and nod, “Sorry, I just have a lot of stuff I have to attend to, what’s up, mom?”

“Well since the villages are mostly rebuilt and Polis is flourishing again somewhat…” She trails off.

I cock my head to the side, “What is it?” I look between them and I notice that they are both nervous and fidgety, “you two seem nervous about something…”

“yes well Clarke, what your mother is trying to say is…” He looks at Abby and takes a deep breath, “we want to get married.”

I stand quietly for a minute processing the information and then suddenly I squeal and hug them both at the same time, “THAT’S GREAT!” I pull back and they look at me shocked, “what? It’s great you two want to get married…what’s wrong?”

“Well uhm…” my mom seems to be at a loss for words and I am not sure why.

“We didn’t expect you to be so…excited about it.” Marcus says with a nervous smile and I notice mom holding his hand in a death grip.

“What because of dad?” I look at mom and she nods, “you should be happy, if Marcus makes you happy, I am all for it.”

“Really?” Abby asks still uncertain.

“Mom yes! I am happy for you both but sadly I need to get to the main gate, we can talk more later okay?” I state as I walk to the doors and they nod, “good, see you later!”

I walk out and go down the hall, two guards flanking me as we make our way outside; I smile when I see Octavia and her men waiting, “ready?”

“Sha, Heda. I took the liberty of getting our horses, give them a statement.” The brunette states as my horse comes into view.

A large black stallion that was given to me by the Plains Clan, “sounds like you want to have a little fun O.” I state as I grab the horn and hoist myself up, then grabbing the reigns, “can’t say no to that.”

She laughs and everyone else mounts up and we start making our way to the main gate of the city, waving to those who greet us and once in a while stopping to hear a small complaint here and there.

Soon the gate comes into view and I see the small group of seven waiting, sitting on an old stump outside but then they suddenly stand up and look our way; I presume the guards told them we were coming.

I spur my horse into a gallop and Octavia and the rest follow and we race up to them and stop just short of hitting them, smirking internally as the dust flies up and they jump back with grunts and squeals; as the dust clears I know exactly which one is the leader.

I sit proud on my horse, “Chon yu bilaik? Haukom yuk amp raun hir?” (who are you? Why are you here?) I ask and narrow my eyes on a red haired woman standing at the front of the group.

“We don’t understand…” she states, her voice had presence but she lacked the confidence, she looks at Octavia and the other guards; none moved to speak.

I lean forward, hand resting on the horn to steady myself “Who are you, and why have you come to my city and my lands?”

“Your lands?” she asks completely ignoring my questions.

I growl in frustration d Octavia urges her horse forward, “answer Heda’s questions, do not answer with your own questions.”

The red head shrugs, “we have been traveling many days and saw the city walls and hoped we may find shelter and food…but your city though it looks strong seems to have gone through hell.”

“Heda, they seem to not know how to answer question fully.” Octavia states.

I can’t help the small twitch of my mouth at her sass, “Seems that way, names” I demand and one of the others steps forward.

“I’m Steve, the stubborn leader of ours is named Alyson” he starts pointing to people, “That is Kelly, Rob, Isaac and Michael. We didn’t even know there were other people alive, see we crashed from the Ark up in the sky…”

“More survivors” Octavia states to me under her breath.

“I know many from the Ark, Marcus Kane resides within these walls as an Ambassador to the Skaikru.” I state and many of the seven perk up at his name. “I am also from the Ark, technically.”

“you come from the ark?” one man asks in shock.

“Yes, I was one of the hundred they sent down here so you all would have enough air to survive.” I state in a low tone and then the red head steps closer.

“They say Wanheda is Commander of the thirteen clans, well that’s what they told us, this is you?” she asks and eyes me up and down.

“I am Clarke Griffin of Skaikru and Trikru, Commander of the thirteen clans and Wanheda, bringer of death.” 

The entire group becomes uneasy as I list off my titles but Alyson locks eyes with me, “I also heard that you have a partner that helps you lead…”

I narrow my eyes, “what are you getting at?” my horse rears up a little and I loosen the reigns and calm him down.

“Just wondering, we only met one other group maybe a couple months back that told us stories about a few legends, they were seeking others while we were content on our own at that point” she looks at everyone, “have you by chance ever come across Farm Station?”

Murmurs spread through the warriors behind me and Octavia’s breath hitches as I hold up a hand; silencing everyone. “yes, he is in a prison cell for being a traitor and will be dead soon.”

“A traitor, no he can’t be a traitor” she states as she angrily steps forward but a few guards right up and block her from getting closer.

I urge my horse to walk between the guard’s horses, making them move away, “He is and if you side with him…you will get no aid here.”

Steve walks up slowly, “Commander, what is considered siding with him?”

“Wanting to kill all grounders, and taking everything for yourself that doesn’t belong to you.” I reply and the man nods.

“HEDA!”

I turn and look behind me to see Bellamy riding out on a brown horse at full gallop and stopping just short of my stallion, “What is it Bellamy?”

“Roan has broken free…he is somewhere in the city; warriors are looking for him but you needed to know.” He states huffing.

“Alright, continue the search Commander Lexa should be back soon as well, we’ll join in a moment.” I watch him ride off and then turn back to the small group.

“That was the Ark emblem on his coat, he is one of us yet he answers to you?” Alyson asks with a sneer.

Right then I knew they would be a problem, “Octavia, take our new guests to the tower and give them similar rooms to that of our guest the king.”

I smirk as the seven grin hearing king and Octavia motions for a few men and the seven to follow her, “I will see you again soon.”

After they ride/walk into the city, we take off into it and split into three groups to head west, east and north to search for Roan; I sent the guard with me up ahead as I search a few small houses nearby but find nothing.

I walk pout of the last hut and whistle for my horse, but he doesn’t come to me; in fact, I couldn’t even see him as I walk down an alleyway.

“Where the hell…” I trail off as I hear my horse whinny and I run towards the sound and skid to halt as Roan sits on my horse, “you are a piece of work Roan! Get off my horse!” I draw my sword and advance on him.

He slides off and draws his own sword with his weaker arm, “now you don’t have your friend to shoot me!” he growls and raises his sword to slash.

I lift my blade and parry his strike and twirl around him and slash at his knees but he is quick and blocks the strike, then come slashes upwards with his own sword just barely getting my pauldron as it goes by; I jump back and shake off the almost hit.

He charges me and I barely dive to the side to get out of the way, then I bring my blade down on his back; I was already getting tired, the training was one thing but actually fighting takes a lot out of you fast.

I dodge another strike and growl as he backhands me and I spit blood on the ground, “I thought you were some great swords man, yet your strikes are haphazard” I taunt at him.

He growls and tries to bring the blade down on my head but I block the blade; however, I find myself sinking to my knees because he is stronger than me and I remember how Lexa used it against him when she fought him.

I grab the blade with my gloved hand and grunt as the blade cuts right through and into my palm and pushup with all I had and he stumbles back; he looks at the blade and then back at me in shock at seeing black blood.

“That’s right asshole, I am natblida now” I charge him with a flurry of strike and he stumbles back and trips on some loose gravel; causing him to fall back against a wall hard.

I knock the sword from his hand and rest the tip of my blade against his neck, “that is enough Azgeda King! Lexa spared your life, gave you your mothers throne and this is how you repay her and your new commander?”

He snarls, “You should not be Commander, it should be a grounder born!” 

He tries to get up but I press the blade into his neck more and he backs down. “stay down, you now are sentenced as a traitor. The punishment for that is death”

Roan looks at her, eyes defiant “you don’t have the strength to do it”

I straighten my back, square my shoulders and look him dead in the eyes, “I am Wanheda, bringer of death or have you forgotten that? I brought a mountain to its knees, what have you done Azgeda King?”

As I wait for an answer I hear footsteps running and coming closer, I look at him “what have you done?”

He shifts a bit and gulps, “I would have brought the bringer of death to her knees, but she seems to have the upper hand.”

I lower my blade just a little “you never had the upper hand, you never will have the upper hand” within a few seconds I bring my sword to the side and swing almost like bat and connect with his neck and the blade starts to cut through flesh and bone.

I hear shouting as the swords path is completed and the man’s body slumps and his head falls into his own lap and the life fades from his eyes; turning I see Lexa and Indra running into view and I let out a long breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Hodness are you alright?” Lexa asks as they slowly walk up and looking behind me at the dead king, she moves to my side and takes the sword from my relaxed grip.

Nodding I look at him, “apparently he wasn’t as trust worthy as we thought at one time.” I hold my hand out, palm up as I silently request for my sword back and she places the handle in it; gripping it I sheath it to clean later and hiss as my hand stings.

Lexa takes my hand and examines it, “you grabbed his sword…” she whispers as she pulls out a piece of cloth and wraps it around the wound.

“Sha, learned that from you actually…can we please get rid of him and go?” I ask as I look at him again, was one thing to fight and kill him but I didn’t want to keep looking at his body.

“Sha, Indra get a few men and get rid of….him” Lexa states as she pushes me in the opposite direction to make sure we are far away when they do get rid of the body.

“Mochof” I state as we walk around a few corners and run right into Bellamy and Jasper, “JOK!” I yell and then lean against a wall to slow my heart rate.

“Bellamy, Jasper” Lexa states as she makes sure I am alright, “Roan is dead, will you please find the others and let them know?”

“Of course Commander, is Heda alright?” Bellamy asks as Jasper jogs off. 

“Sha, she is fine please go find the others” Lexa doesn’t even look at him, she locks eyes with me “Klarke, are you sure you are alright?”

“yes, Lex. I am fine just wish we could have a day or two of nothing happening. We have now seven other people in cells because as of right now they are a threat, Roan is now dead which would have happened anyway but still.” I sigh and take a breath, this day in particular was a rough one.

“Why don’t we go address these newcomers and then retire for the day?” Lexa suggests as she leans against the wall next to me, “I’m sure we can have a little fun with them, I mean you Skaikru seem to relish teasing your enemies.”

“Hey just because I teased you for a while!” I counter and can’t help but smile as she grins at me, “oh you!”

She laughs and we begin to walk again, “were you coming to my rescue by the way?”

She looks over and shakes her head, “No I wasn’t but I heard fighting and came running because I didn’t know if it was someone who could fight or not.”

“So the fighting drew you in, good to know” I state and she bumps my shoulder, “so let me explain about this new little group…” I start to explain about how they came to us and why I commanded Octavia to put them into their own cells.

We arrive in the throne room and I have the guards bring up the group; I sit down on the throne and Lexa leans on the side as they are brought in, the group is instructed to the center of the room and the warriors spread about the room and stay silent.

“I thought you said we would have quarters like the king?” Alyson asks as she looks at the two commanders now towering above them.

“You did, however his majesty is dead…would you like the same fate as his?” I ask as I lean forward and Lexa actually smirks at them.

They look at her and Steve clears his throat, “who is that…I don’t remember her from earlier?”

“Let me introduce to you Lexa, Commander of Blood, Heda to the thirteen clans and my houmon.” I feel a hand on my shoulder as she gets a little closer.

“Excuse me but what is a houmon?” the other woman asks.

“Houmon means partner, lover or wife” Murphy states walking into the throne room and bowing his head, “Heda’s apologies that I am late.”

We both nod in his direction and he turns to look at the group, “any more questions?” he asks and they look at him like he grew two heads; took everything for me not to laugh.

“Well if they are married…” Steve starts to state.

Lexa holds up her hand, “if I am understanding the term correctly and I am still learning Skaikru language and meanings, we are girlfriends?”

Chuckling I nod, “yes babe we are, maybe one day that will change though.” As she looks at me, my breath hitches at the look she gives me.

“You really want that?” she asks ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Sha hodness, ai dula op” (yes love, I do) I state with a smile before looking back at the group. “but first we are here to determine if you are a problem for us and the thirteen clans or not.”

“If we will be a problem?” Alyson grits out between teeth, “how can seven people be a problem?”

“You would be surprised” Octavia states walking through them and up the stairs with Indra following, “Heda’s, didn’t know we had visitors.” 

She stands to my right as Indra moves right behind Lexa.

“Sha, you were a bit busy so we just decided to go ahead my second” I reply and lean back in my throne.

“Second…what two girlfriends?” One asks, I think it is Rob.

Now we all laugh, “Oh my no, she is my General. Don’t think Lexa would share even if I was willing too.” I look at Lexa and she shakes her head; a scowl on her face.

“Oh sorry” Rob states and slinks back.

“Tell me, what do you want to do? You came for aid but I want to know what you want to do in the bigger picture.”

“We want to find our people and begin a new life, instead of just surviving.” Alyson states in a huff and crosses her arms, as well as jutting out a hip.

“You have found them, they have integrated into the grounder culture and society,” I reply.

“I don’t believe that, you said that Marcus Kane is here, prove it!” the red head demands.

“Octavia”

“Sha Heda?” she moves forward.

“Go get the Ambassador from Skaikru.”

Octavia bows her head and walks out of the room to get Marcus.

While we wait I watch them closely, most of them start to relax but not Alyson; she may be the only problem out of all of them and she certainly has a mouth on her.

Soon Octavia comes back with Marcus in tow who looks very confused as they approach the throne, “Heda’s you asked for me?” He bows in respect and then looks at us.

“Marcus?” Alyson states surprised.

He turns and looks at the red head, “Alyson, what are you doing here?”

“She and these others came looking for aid, but she seems to not like answering simple questions from those who rule these lands.” I state as Marcus looks to me and then back at her.

“I see, but why am I here?” he asks as he looks back at them.

“They did not believe that you and Skaikru are part of the thirteen clans under my protection, even though I am from the Ark as well.” I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees.

“So insulting and ignorant” he states and a few in the room chuckle, “Alyson those who fell from the Ark, or Arkkru joined with Skaikru and in doing so joined in the coalition with the other clans, we are part of the grounders now…”

She scoffs cutting him off but the others seem to step away from her, “we should have our own and we take care of our own.”

“How has that worked for you so far, how many were in your group before you made it this far?” I ask as I stand and walk down two steps, my sash trailing behind me and my hands resting on my belts.

“That is not the point!” she growls out.

Kelly steps forward, “we had a good fifty in our group, but then slowly we were killed or starved…it’s just us left.” She cowers back when Alyson hisses a threat at her.

“So you rule with an iron fist, threatening those that may speak against you. I wonder who else may have and they didn’t survive very long after they did?” I can see her mind trying to work out a plausible explanation, she was just like Charles Pike.

Walking down the rest of the way, I get nose to nose with her “would you try to over throw me and take the land and its people, killing any who would try to oppose you?”

“If I knew I could, yes I would.” She replies and I can see her getting angrier.

I walk around her and look to the other six, “would you six follow her, or would you rather live in peace, have food a home and maybe one day families of your own where you have freedoms, instead of living with this” I motion to Alyson.

Each one states they wish to have the first part and I smile nodding in understanding but then I see one of them gasp and I turn’ before I could do anything John grabs the red head’s arm and twists it back into a hold and forces her to drop the dagger.

I raise a brow, but she growls and looks at her group, “You would go with them, we have been through too much don’t let them tear us apart!”

“No you are tearing them apart, gees I didn’t know there was another fucking Pike among you” I growl out and walk back up the steps, “here is the deal, I will allow you to stay if you follow our laws and whatever laws of the village you decide to make your home, if you do not comply with the laws then you are not welcome here.” I turn back to look at them, “what will it be?”

Kelly, Steve, Rob and Michael all state they wish to stay; the other two were thinking while Alyson was seething and gritting her teeth.

“We make our own laws, no one governs us” she spits out.

“and that is why you are now but seven when you used to fifty” I counter calmly and soon the other two decide they rather live where they could actually be free, “it’s just you now Alyson.”

The woman looks around, “you are nothing but traitors!” she turns in a complete circle as she looks at everyone; everyone staying out of her way as she moves about, “how do you know you can trust these people? Even if Marcus Kane is loyal to her, maybe he is brainwashed!”

“No” Marcus states, “I know what it is like to be brainwashed and this is definitely not that” he turns to me, “she would have fit in with ALIE.”

Smirking I nod, “you are correct but she’s gone and we have to figure something else out.”

“Well we could recondition her…” Octavia states with a grin.

“We could also banish her” Indra offers.

“Why not throw her back in a cell?” John asks as he looks at the woman, “she isn’t as smart as most and wouldn’t be able to get out, that is for sure.”

“Send her to Luna maybe?” Marcus states and I almost laugh.

Luna would have a hay day with this woman, and then send me her head as a gift because the woman is an idiot; I look to Lexa who was oddly quiet, “what do you think, Commander?”

She looks at me and then at Alyson, “could always make her fight for her life, she can choose her opponent and if she wins, she may live.”

Alyson’s eyes brighten, “Yes that!” she demands with enthusiasm.

John steps forward, “who do you challenge?”

Alyson looks around then locks onto me, “I choose her” she points to me.

Grinning internally, I nod “I accept your challenge.” I look to John and lean back.

“The fight will begin tomorrow at mid-day outside, be ready.” He looks at Alyson, “you will be able to train before the fight if you wish with guards escorting you.”

She nods and a few guards flank her.

“Take her to a room on the second level and let her rest up for tomorrow’s fight” Lexa states and we all watch as she is escorted out.

Now I turn my attention back to our newcomers into Skaikru, “Marcus will let you know everything you need to know. He is your Ambassador here to represent Skaikru. Please follow him out and he will explain things and answer any questions you have, and welcome to Polis.”

Marcus bows his head and they all follow his example and then leave the room.

“Well this’ll be fun.” I state to no one in particular, “Oh Octavia, make sure the guards bring Pike as well, you will have your justice tomorrow after my fight.”

“Mochof Heda” she bows and makes her way down to the cells to inform Pike of his fight.

Motioning with my hands I wave the guards out of the room and then clasp my hands in my lap, feeling myself get into a better mood even with the fight coming up.

“Klark, you are oddly calm…” Lexa states as she moves to stand in front of me and takes my hands in her own, “eerily calm.”

I smile, “because she doesn’t think I can fight and she will find out differently, hell she doesn’t know killed an entire nation to save my own…our own.”

“This is true, and I think tonight we shall have a private dinner because you fight tomorrow.” Lexa replies as she pulls me out of the throne.

“Sounds good to me” we walk down the steps with Indra behind us, and leave the room and make our way to our room; as we approach I turn to the older woman, “make sure no one disturbs us, unless everything is on fire.”

She nods and we disappear behind the doors and lock them with a click; Lexa turns to look at me and then grins as she sees the mischievous grin on my own face, “Hodness?”

“I am fighting tomorrow but right now all I can think about is you naked, under me…now” I state each word as I step closer to the brunette and she matches me taking a step back; but then her legs hit the bed and she is forced to sit down and I straddle her lap, “how does that sound?”

“That sounds very…” she swallows, “very desirable.”

I chuckle and lean down to and press a kiss just below her ear and she hums in delight before I nip her earlobe and she groans; resting hands on my hips as I kiss and nip down her neck, “you don’t know how turned on I am right now…I don’t know what it is but you walk into a room and I have to fight jumping on top of you.”

Her breath hitches and I roll my hips in her lap and grin against her skin as her nails dig into my hips through the clothing; I move my hands to her trench coat and I unclasp the shoulder armor, tossing it to the side and then push the shoulders back and off, tugging on the sleeves without stopping my assault on her neck.

The brunette pulls her arms free of the sleeves and proceeds to take off my shoulder armor and it gets tosses somewhere in the room and I shrug out of my coat and let it pool to the floor; we make quick work of our armor as things get hotter and we needed to feel our skin connecting as much as possible.

Once we are both stripped naked, I push her back onto the bed and cover her body with my own; both of us moaning as we fit like two pieces of a puzzle, my hands starting to roam up and down her sides eliciting various moans as I hit sensitive spots and her back arches slightly pressing us even more together.

I feel a hand move into my hair and pull up, guiding me back up and I look into dark green pools before soft lips press against mine; my eyes flutter shut as I kiss her back and lean into her, completely putting all my weight on her underneath me.

“Fuck” she breathes as we break the kiss. 

I slide a hand between use and down between her thighs feeling how wet she is for me, “god you are so wet Lex…”

She bucks her hips in response and gasps as I trail my fingers up and down her wet folds, her eyes locking onto mine pleadingly; no words were really needed when we are together, just how much we click and I slide a finger past her entrance and go two knuckles deep.

I moan at how her walls close in around my finger as I curl it and stroke upwards, tonight I wasn’t going to waste any time; I want her to cum many times over, grinning when I brush over a sensitive spot and she moans loudly.

“Klarke…” she rasps out as she takes a short breath, god I love when she begs for me.

I lean up and whisper huskily in her ear, “yes love?” and I grin when she whimpers in reply but I don’t move my finger, I want her to tell me.  
“Jok, beja!” she groans out and rolls her hips trying to get me to move my finger again, she is so close already and I can’t help but look at her in this state; how her hair is splayed out on the furs, her body writhing under me and trying to find relief.

I am in awe as I watch her for a few seconds, in awe that she is mine and that I am the only one who can make her beg, the only one who can make her scream in pleasure and the only one who gets to love her this way; smiling I lean down and latch onto her pulse point, and at the same time I begin to thrust my finger in and out in a fast pace.

With every stroke she gets closer and I can feel her muscles trying to pull my finger in deeper; I add a second finger and watch as she moans at being stretched just a bit more and curl my fingers upward to hit my target.

Lexa’s back arches as I stroke over that spot inside her and I watch her fall completely apart as I stroke one more time and she screams out my name; I feel my hand getting soaks as she cums and I can’t help but lick my lips at the thought of tasting her.

Watching her face as her mind explodes and moaning as her body presses into mine I rest my head in the crook of her neck and smile as I help her ride out this wave of pleasure; then I slowly pull my finger out and pull my hand free from between us.

Bringing the two fingers to mouth and starts to lick them clean as she pants underneath me, “Mmmmm” I hum completely happy and content as I taste her; if she was all I had to taste for the rest of my life, I would be very okay with it.

“Fuck hodness, that was…wow” she states trying to catch her breath.

I lay down on her and nuzzle her cheek, “hmmm you taste good.” I kiss her chin and smile at her.

“I am glad you like the way I taste” she’s blushing, she always blushes when it comes to stuff like this; even in our private room she turns red and I love it.

I sit up on one elbow, “you are so beautiful Lex, I love how you just let go and come undone with me.” 

She pulls my hand to her lips and kisses my palm, “noumou yu ai op ai dishe wonwe” (only you see me this way) she says with a lazy smile.  
“noumou ai, moun won wan op” (only I, others would die) I reply and she laughs, “I love you, Lex.”

She smiles and pushes some hair behind my ear that got loose, “I love you too, Klarke.” Suddenly I find us flipped over and she hovers above me, “now Commander, let me show you just how much I love you.” She dips her head and nips my neck.

I moan and run my hands over her back, “mmmm please do Heda.” 

 

TBC


	4. Fighting & Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the two fights end up, will Alyson even be able to get an upper hand....how will the fight between Octavia and Pike go...and why is Lexa being a little mysterious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit more violent, so be warned.

I groan as sunlight hits my eyelids and brings me out of my sleep, “ugh go away…” I mumble and burrow deeper into the furs and press myself into my lover’s naked back; I really did not wish to get up at all.

A few minutes go by and the body next to me shifts. 

“Time to rise hodness, you have a very eventful day ahead of you.” A husky voice states as a hand trails up and down my arm, “Klark…get up, you are keeping me pinned to the bed with your hold.”

I can’t help but smile as I pull her closer to me and kiss her right between the shoulder blades “but I don’t want to get up, a few more hours please Lexa?”

“No, you must prepare for your fight and Octavia will probably wish to see you since she is fighting as well.” She sits up in bed and starts to move furs away from us both, causing cool air to hit my skin and make goosebumps.

A chill runs down my spine as I force myself to sit up with a groan, “not fair Lex” I growl out as I rub my face and will the sleep from my eyes, “will you train with me this morning?”

“Sha I will hodness” Lexa leans over and kisses my cheek before sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom, “get up Klark and don’t you dare fall back onto the bed!”

“UGH!” I grunt as I was already halfway to laying back down but I pull myself to the edge of the bed and slowly stand up, “you know me too well, Lexa kom Trikru!”

The brunette sticks her head through the bathroom door frame, “I better, I do sleep with you.” 

Narrowing my eyes at her, I grab a pillow and throw it at her head; she simply grins and ducks back into the bathroom, the pillow hitting the door frame and falling to the floor.

Begrudgingly I get up and move to a large chest, as I open it I pull out light sturdy armor and a lot of leather; setting all the pieces on the bed I gaze over each piece.

Thick leather pants that hopefully will protect my legs, a dark blue shirt and leather vest for my upper body, bracers made out of leather and salvaged tire armor which would really help in blocking a sharp blade, knee high strong leather boots with good tread to grip the ground along with my commander pauldron and the large leather strap belt.

As I look at the pieces, I chew on my bottom lip not noticing Lexa coming out of the bathroom in a robe and standing next to me; I am too lost in my own thoughts of what ifs, if the fight ends with Alyson winning and what that would mean for everyone involved.

“Klark”

Slowly I look over at the brunette, “Sha, Lexa?”

She looks at the outfit I have chosen and nods, “You have chosen well, these will protect you but you are a great fighter and you will win.”

Listening to her I guffaw a bit, “remember when you were challenged?” 

“Of course, but what has that to do with now?” she asks as she lifts my pauldron up to examine it more closely, it was a gift from the Boat people and a bit more detailed in design than hers was; she trails her fingers over the etched flames on the steel. “You stated that if it was your time, then the flame would choose your successor,” I recall with a smirk on my lips “and I was very defiant about you possibly losing your life.”

Looking up she smiles in realization, “ahh but you never said you had to die for her to win, so there is no risk if you lose the fight.”

“Perhaps, but it is still a possibility but you Lexa, don’t seem worried at all which gives me an ego boost but it could still happen.” I move closer to her and undo her robe, slipping my hands underneath the fabric to touch her skin, “are you that sure I will win?”

Lexa lets out a soft moan and then smiles as she looks at me, “Klark, you killed Roan who almost bested me, you can easily take care of Alyson.” 

Shaking my head, I give her a quick kiss and then step back, “I am going to go freshen up…” walking backwards I wink at the brunette before turning and walking into the bathroom.

 

A few hours later I am falling on my back into the dirt grunting at the impact, “fuck Lex practice, stop trying to kill me!” I quickly get off the ground and twirl my sword in my hand, training with her today may not have been a good idea; after all I have a fight in the early afternoon.

“This is light compared to what we usually do, you are distracted!” she shouts at me from across the makeshift arena; as we circle one another, the warriors around us gather to watch as their two Commander’s fight.

It’s a dangerous dance, even in training when you use real weapons since one miscalculation can have you losing a leg, an arm or your head; sometimes I think actual dancing is more dangerous and then Lexa with her strikes reminds me otherwise.

As the men watch I stay back, I’m not pushing the offensive right as the brunette runs at me and jumps in the air both swords ready as I jump to the side; she lands in the spot I just vacated and swings her swords to the left almost nailing my left thigh.

I spin out of the way and bring my the flat of my sword to meet her back, and surprisingly I land my strike; the shock of actually getting her has me jumping back an out of her radius, staring at her “You dropped your guard”

The men surrounding us are deathly quiet as she straightens up and rubs the spot on her back I hit, “No Klark, I did not.” She’s panting trying to catch her breath as she walks up to me, “you have become a lot stronger and more agile with training, that was a fair shot.”

She holds out her arm out and I grasp it in the warrior’s hand shake, “I guess we’re done, I’m ready for the fight,” I give a small uncertain smile as we let go and sheath our weapons and head out of the training area to grab some food.

We nod our heads at Octavia and Indra as we pass and go down into what is slowly becoming the market again; it was still pretty bare but a few vendors were back, we walk by a small stand with fabric, another with a woman cooking I’m not sure what on an open fire.

We settle on a small fruit vendor, getting a couple apples, oranges and some grapes to snack on, that should tide us over for a while.  
“How do you think Alyson will fight?” Lexa asks as she tosses a grape into her mouth.

I shrug, “probably scrappy, we won’t allow guns in the fight so I don’t know if she even knows how to use a sword or a dagger for that matter,” I bite into one of the red apples we got and quickly wipe my chin with the back of my hand, “juicy.”

Lexa chuckles and continues to eat her grapes, “well if she doesn’t that will be a very quick and boring fight. She is to train in a bit yes?” 

“Yes, are you going to stop by and watch her?” I take another bite of the apple, “whatever you see, you better not tell me.” I threaten the brunette with my apple and teasingly growl.

“No I won’t, I know you can handle yourself just fine…I just hope that she realizes her situation before it costs her life,” Lexa stops by a stand and picks up some bread, paying and turning back to me, “besides I have plans tonight for you, so you better not get too beat up today.”

“Plans?” I quirk a brow looking at her, “what sort of plans are we talking…like last night?” The red the creeps up her neck makes me laugh and I know I have sufficiently embarrassed her; for now anyway.

“No…maybe a little but there are a few other things as well, plus we have dinner with Marcus and your nomon tonight as well, to speak of their...well we call it a union.” Lexa sighs, “so please don’t get too hurt, your nomon will have a fit and blame me, I just know it.”

“She can’t blame you, it is my decision to accept any challenge and as Heda what was it you said one time…” I think for a moment and grin, “Ai laik Heda, Non na throu daun gon ai.” (I’m the Commander, no one fights for me).

She looks at me skeptically, “You are not me, Klark,”

“Oh I am definitely not you but there is a little bit of you in this bugger,” I point to my neck and grin, “and it does have influence.”

She shakes her head and returns the smile, “so you are saying that you rather fight your own battles, then have someone fight them for you?” she takes my hand and squeezes it as we walk to where a stand was being set up.

“No, I am saying that I will fight the battles I need to alone but that I want someone to fight beside me in everything else,” I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the back of it, “Now before we get too sentimental go check on Octavia and then maybe peek at Alyson.”

“Aight, I will see you right before the fight.” Lexa then in turns kisses the back of my hand before walking off to go check on our friends and our competition; I look around and see people setting up a simple stand for the ambassadors to sit on, similar to the one when Lexa fought Roan.

“Heda, mounin we are almost done setting everything up for both fights,” A young man named Davidstates and then motions for me to follow, “we just do not know which weapons to offer for the opponents.”

We stop at two tables, one was clearly mine and Octavia’s having our weapons and our specialty’s laying out but the other table has a just a mountain of weapons haphazardly thrown onto it, “perhaps a few varieties of swords, daggers, shields and clubs will do well for the opponents.”

David lights up and starts to move things around and get rid of a lot of the bulkier weapons but then I see a rather unique blade and pick it up to examine, “I do not recall ever seeing anyone use a hidden blade before.”

“Mostly because it is considered cowardly Heda, for one to use it in battle however can mean living or dying.” He watches as I push the hidden button and it springs forward, “does Heda wish to keep it?”

“Sha, I think I will…place it on the other table with the others for now.” I state and then look behind us at the ambassador’s chairs, all thirteen smaller thrones sitting in the sunlight flanking Heda’s throne (albeit a smaller version) in the middle, “I see Heda Lexa will be quite comfortable while watching the fights.”

“Sha, she also wanted you to be comfortable after your fight, she assumed you would wish to watch your second fight as well?” David asks, and points to a spot beside the throne, “once you are done she will vacate the throne and stand next to you.”

I shake my head, she was always being so thoughtful “mochof David, go finish up your duties.” He bows and runs off to do whatever it is he needs to do when I hear a commotion behind me and a few guards come into view with the six Arkkru that chose to integrate, “hod op!”

The group stops and I walk over, “why do they have armed escorts?” I look to the warrior leading the group, “speak!” I growl out forcefully.

“Heda, we were told to keep them under surveillance,” The warrior states without moving from his spot.

“You were told to keep an eye on them, not to escort them around, I look behind my warriors to six very nervous people and sigh, “bants oso!” I command and the warriors look at me confused.

“BANTS OSO! Ai gada in kom he.” (leave us! I have it from here) I command and finally the warriors leave, allowing me to address the six directly, “Sorry, sometimes things get lost in translation and what we say in gonasleng is different in grounder. Are you alright?”

They all nod and Steve walks up, “at least we are getting to see the city,” he smiles and offers his arm and I take it, “though it seems this city is still rebuilding a bit?”

“Sha, doesn’t happen overnight but it’s almost done and people are starting to come back to the capital.” I reply and we walk over to the stand that is now finished, “looking forward to the fights that are happening soon?”

“No, I only fight when I have too, which had been a lot lately.” Steve says and the rest of the group murmur agreement, “Alyson is the one that likes to fight.”

“So that is why she is so eager to fight then, and of course challenging the most powerful person in the room is to show she isn’t afraid?” I ask and lean on the stand floor that was about shoulder height to me.

“We think so” Kelly says, “Alyson has a temper and if anyone stands against her or poses a threat, she eliminates it.” The woman wrings her hands together, clearly having seen it.

“Firsthand experience Kelly?” I ask and frown when she nods her head and then I notice it, literally firsthand; three fingers from her left hand are missing, “did Alyson do that to your hand?”

“She did, overheard me speak about how we should be helping one another and trying to cut out the weak.” Kelly says with sadness in her voice.

I can feel my blood boiling again, in my mind I decide to not only beat the living crap out of Alyson but Wanheda will be let loose on the woman. “I’m sorry that happened to you, here if you steal you may have a hand cut off after a few warnings, but obey the laws and nothing will happen to you.”

“What about those who would do things to others?” one of the other guys asks skeptically.

“Then they will be punished to the full extent of my law,” I state as I push off the stand and walk closer to them, “given we have ambassadors to hash out logistics but when it comes to it I have final say on matters or Lexa if I am not around.”

“So you are like a dictator then.” 

Now I know it wasn’t meant as an insult they are new to our life so I decide to go slightly easy on the man who made the statement, I slowly turn to look him in the eye and they all flinch at the steel cold gaze I rest on him.

“Listen carefully, my people are free, I protect them to the best of my ability and will give my life for everyone one them if that is needed. I call them my laws because I enact them and my warriors make sure they upheld.” 

I step closer to him, my face stoic, “no I am not a tyrant, you are free to come and go as you please, live how you wish as long as you obey the laws, do not mistake a tyrant and a leader, because a tyrant will give you no choice, no voice and no thoughts of your own!”

The man audibly swallows and steps back, “apologies, Commander.”

“Forgiven this time, you will find some of our ways are quite harsh. When I fell from the sky and met the grounders for the first time I thought the same but I have also come to see why certain things are done the way they are, hopefully you will come to this understanding as well.”

I motion for them to move to the side, as people were marking off the fighting arena that was to be used very soon, they watch as warriors and civilians work together to get it done quickly and then go about their own business afterwards.

“Your people work fast” Steve states with a smile, and they all look to see a few men bringing the two tables out and to opposite ends of the ring, “what are those for?”

I smile, “come I will show you.” We walk to the table with Octavia and my style weapons on it and I pick up a brutish looking sword and unsheathe it, “This is my General’s sword, well one of them, a nasty little guy. See the straight edge but at the end it’s curved and pointed up?”

They all nod their heads and Kelly walks up to get a closer look, “It definitely looks wicked, and that could rip stuff out of you if it was hooked right.” She says with excitement on her face.

“Like blades?” I ask and she nods, I hold the hilt out to her and after the initial shock of the offering wears off she grabs it and I step back “Go ahead swing it a bit.”

Everyone else steps back as Kelly gets a feel for the weapon, swinging it up, then slashing down and to the side, “it’s very well balanced for looking so…unbalanced.” Her voice was full of excitement as she does a few twirls and strikes in the air.

I look at the table while she enjoys herself and I grab a large broad sword with a saw like edge on the back of the blade, as Kelly swings to the left I unsheathe and use the sword to block her swing; the loud ringing that came from the swords connection causing the small group to cringe but Kelly held onto the sword.

“Good grip, you swing a sword like it’s an extension of your body,” I smile when she steps back and swings from above her and I hold my blade up and parry.

“because I love them, they are an elegant weapon even if crudely fashioned and can do a lot of damage in very little time.” Kelly smiles and twirls the sword before holding the hilt to me, clearly having lost fingers did not hinder her at all.

“Perhaps you can train to be a warrior, prove yourself and you could become a General’s second which is a very high honor.” I explain and take the sword, putting both on the table and noticing the ambassadors arriving, “Alright, you may stay and watch or not that is up to you, but it’s about to begin and I must address my ambassadors.”

Everyone bids me good luck and they walk into the crowds that start to gather and I walk over to the ambassadors, “mounin, beja sen daun.” (welcome, please sit) I offer and they all go up onto the stand and find their seats; but I turn when I hear shouts and whistles.

Walking up to the stand Lexa was not in her usual armor but instead is very casual and in a halter top, “what is she trying to do?” I mumble to myself.

“Chit, Heda?” the Ambassador from the Cliff Clan asks but all I do is shake my head and motion that it was nothing.

Lexa walks up to me and pulls me to her which alone shocks me as I easily fall into her embrace, and then she kisses me for all she’s worth and I do not hesitate to kiss back; ignoring the protests of the ambassadors, they could just kiss my commander ass.

We pull apart and try to catch our breath, “babe, you trying to kill me so I don’t fight and when are you into PDA?”

She looks at me confused, “PDA?”

Chuckling I lean forward and peck her lips, “Public displays of affection, Lex. I didn’t think you were into that since we have never kissed in front of well…everyone.” We look around and both blush slightly with all the people grinning or scowling whichever.

“Ahh well I did regret never kissing you before my fight, so I wanted to kiss you before yours, good luck Commander.” Lexa states with a grin and then goes to the Commander’s throne and sits down, with Murphy standing next to her on the right.

As she and the ambassadors settle, a group of seven guards bring both Alyson and Pike into the fighting arena, pushing Pike over to the far side to sit on a stool till his fight; Alyson is allowed to walk into the middle of the arena. 

I look behind her and smile seeing Octavia running behind the crowd to where our table was and standing there waiting; I look up to John and nod for him to begin.

“We are here today to watch the challenge issued to our Commander by Alyson of Arkkru. The Commander has accepted, choose your weapons!” 

He looks at us both and I walk over to the table and Octavia is handing multiple things that I hook into my armor and then she picks up the hidden blade and then at me questioningly.

“Better to be prepared O, strap it under here” I motion to the leather/tire bracer and she does so, once buckle in, looks like it isn’t even there, “alright, wish me luck.” I state as I hand her my commander’s pauldron.

“You don’t need luck Commander, she does.” Octavia replies.

I smirk and draw my sword and face Alyson who had a few daggers attached to her thighs and a sword of her own, “let’s get this over with.”  
I walk into the fighting ring and give the sword a good slash in front of me before locking eyes with the redhead and crooking my finger at her to come on.

I smirk as she yells and then charges straight at me but I don’t dodge, just sidestep to the right and she goes straight by and her face lands in the dirt; right let’s not underestimate her too much now.

I turn and stalk her as she gets up and dusts off and then suddenly I swing my sword at her left side but she sees it out of the corner out of her eye and parries just barely with her sword.

We start a dangerous dance as we trade blows, for a while she pushes the offense and I try and wait out in defense until I find an opening; then I am on the offense with a flurry of slashes and strikes and I notice she is starting to get tired.

I push more, making her step backwards but she keeps parrying and then gets my thigh with a quick strike downward; I move backwards limping a bit and look at my thigh growling and then look to see her tossing the sword away and grabbing her daggers.

I let my sword drop but I don’t move for my daggers; I’m going to do it the old fashion way and use my hands to teach this bitch a lesson.  
She runs at me, as soon as she is in striking distance I crouch down and swing my right arm upwards as soon as she is over me and my fist connects with her jaw in a powerful uppercut that sends her back a few feet.

“YOU BITCH!” she screams spitting blood and angrily charging me again, she swings one dagger towards the left side of my face so I bring my right arm up and block it but not before I feel the very tip prick my skin; using my brace I hook the blade in it and then bring my arm out and down, effectively ripping the dagger from her grip.

She tries to undercut me and jab the other dagger into my stomach but the leather guides the dagger to just graze my side, making me grunt in a bit of pain; she pulls the dagger back and growls seeing the black blood.

“What are you!?” she snaps as she tries to slice my face with the blade.

I Jump back and hold my side for a moment, “At least I know where I stand!” I growl out and lunge to the right as she dives to the left to try and take my legs out; turning I kick just in front of her and as she falls from her dive my foot kicks her side hard.

I watch as she rolls about five feet back in the dirt and I run over slamming her face into the ground before picking her up, “You wanted to know about me and what I have done…meet Wanheda.” I whisper in her ear and then I introduce her face to my right knee.

A loud crack and crunch is heard as the nose breaks against my knee and she screams in pain and tries to get free of my grip but I wasn’t ready to let her go not yet; I drive a fist into her stomach, taking all the air out of her lungs.

She coughs for a moment and then again when I land another punch into her ribs and I could feel bones cracking from the strike; dropping her into the dirt, I land a kick to her side and she groans turning onto her back.

I look up and scream out my frustration and then look back at her, then something glinting catches my eye and Alyson suddenly produces a small dart; without thinking I throw up my arms and the dart hits one of the braces, embeds in it.

Without a second thought I trigger my hidden dagger and roll back from her and stand up sniffing the dart in my bracer, poison.

Now I go after her with hand and dagger, punching her on the left side of her face and then following up with a dagger to her left thigh and again another punch aimed at her ribs; she didn’t know what do to as my fury was unleashed.

She tries to block my punches with her arms and jump away from the dagger but I was too fast as I land another punch to her mouth; grimacing as teeth cut into my skin but she was getting the worst of it.

For a moment I step back and as I do she swings and nails a punch into the cut on my side and I cry out in pain and stumble back; she grins at me and swings again with her right but this time I am ready and I swing the arm with the dagger and her fist meets the blade mid swing.

I turn my head as blood sprays onto my face as the blade cuts through her fingers and into her palm, slicing muscles and tendons and finally stops where her wrist joint comes together; I pull the dagger free and watch her fall to her knees clutching what was left of her right hand.

Looking up at me she whimpers, “P-please don’t…please…” she tries to move backwards on her knees but she couldn’t really keep her balance without both of her hands; she falls over but picks herself up and sits on her knees as tears stream down her face.

“You fought and you lost Alyson kom Arkkru.” I state loudly as I grab her hair and force her head back, “any last words?”

The woman shakes her head and closes her eyes, tears still falling from her eyes but then I hear someone, “WAIT PLEASE!”

Whispering goes through the crowd at who dare stop the Commander from taking a life that is rightfully hers to take, I turn my head and see Kelly looking extremely nervous on the sidelines, “Kelly…come forward.”

The woman slowly walks over and I have not moved from my position holding Alyson’s head back to bare her neck.

“Please, you took her hand and she may lose her leg…isn’t that enough?” she asks, voice laced with worry and concern. Locking eyes with Kelly, and without a second thought I drag the dagger hard across Alyson’s throat exposing muscle, bone and nerves and then drop her to the ground.

Alyson is choking on her own blood as it flows out onto the ground and she grasps her neck trying to stop the bleeding; Kelly’s face is that of utter horror as she watches the redhead’s life drain from her body and she looks at me not understanding at all.

“Why?” she asks, “how is this right?” 

I take a few steps away from Alyson to make my way to the table and Kelly grabs my arm; instantly I flip her and she lands on her back, coughing and trying to get air into her now empty lungs and I lean down next to her ear.

“Those who challenge the Commander and Wanheda to a fight and then try to poison me…die.” I whisper into her ear and she gasps in slight realization as I let her go and stand up; but before I could say anything the flame keeper began to speak.

“The Commander has won!!” he announces and the crowd cheers, “let this be known, those who challenge the Commander, risk death!”

Again the crowd cheers and I finally slump against the table and take off the concealed dagger and drop it onto the surface, “That’s I do not want to do again.”

“Good thing you don’t have too, what a way to make a statement though.” Octavia states as she checks my side injury, “she did get a good on in on you and your face is a bit swollen.”

“A few stitches and I’ll be fine O, you need to prepare.” I state and lean on the table a bit more and look at the six remaining that had been with Alyson, “and they will come to understand what it truly is like on the ground, even the bad side.”

“They will, though I have a feeling Wanheda made an appearance just now.” Octavia states as she watches a few men take Alyson’s body away, “that was definitely a statement that won’t be forgotten any time soon.”

“No it won’t” I look over as someone calls my name and nod seeing my mother coming over to check me out, “Go, I’ll be watching you from the stand soon enough, O.”

“See ya in a bit Commander.” Octavia grins and runs into the fighting ring to the cheers of the crowd.

Abby walks up and forces me to sit on a stool she brought and strips the belts to lift my shirt; revealing a nasty bloody gash on my side. “You ripped it more after you got cut, I have to clean it up.”

“Go ahead mom but I will heal fast so please hurry, I need to be in my place before the fight starts.” I grunt as she grabs a rag and pours some water in a small bowl and begins to dab at the wound, “Fuck ow!”

“It will hurt, you of all people should know that” my mother scolds as she continues to clean the gash, after a few minutes she grabs needle and thread, “alright time to stitch you up.”

I just nod and watch as the guards bring out Pike who was looking as smug as ever and I can’t help but shake my head; he had to know this was his death sentence.

“Almost done Clarke” my mom whispers as she finishes up and I let my top fall back down and adjusting the belts over everything again, “there…you know I wish this wasn’t a part of how we do things.”

“Mom it’s how it is, I can’t change things over night and this will take a long time but I do see where it comes from, please don’t lecture me.” I stand and straighten everything out, just wincing a little when I move certain ways. “Can you hand me that please,” I point to my pauldron.

She grabs it and holds it out to me and I take it with a small smile, “You going to stay to check up on Octavia?”

“and Pike” she states, and I know she means well but she should know by now that he wouldn’t survive.

“I’ll make sure to summon you if you rather leave and not watch.” I offer and grab a sword and hook it to my belt, “I gotta go.” Leaning over I give her a kiss on the cheek and then make my way up to the stand.

The crowd cheers as I climb the steps and receive a hug from Lexa before I sit in my throne and she stand to my right, “Flame Keeper.”

He steps forward and addresses the crowd, “The next and final fight is to bring to justice the man that killed 300 warriors in their sleep! Warriors that were sent to protect him and his people but they swept in, in the night and killed them!”

The crowd begins to scream and shout as they remember what Pike and his group did, the man comes into the ring wielding two swords and throws insults and taunts at everyone within ears reach; finally he shuts up and everyone looks back up at John.

“This is a fight to the death, Octavai kom Skaikru kom Trikru against Pike kom Farm Station” John looks at both of the fighters, “BEGIN!”

Both fighters instantly clash in the middle of the ring, Pike meeting Octavia blow for blow as she goes at him with energy I never could muster on my own if my life depended on it; I notice that Pike was more of a reserved fighter and only striking back when it most benefited him.

Octavia was the figure of aggression as she lets her anger and sorrow out in each strike she makes but she wasn’t sloppy; no her emotions were making her very hard to handle and Pike was starting to use more energy as they fought around the ring.

As we all watch I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking up I smile as I see green eyes looking back at me “what is it Lexa?” I ask as I rest my hand over hers.

“You fought well but you were Wanheda weren’t you?” she asks and leans down closer to me.

I nod because words were not needed, I knew that I let Wanheda out because it needed to be done; I can be cruel but I prefer not to but Wanheda just let’s go and does what needs to be done.

“Will we need to meditate later to help?” she squeezes my shoulder knowing how it is, she had told me of how she had let blood lust consume her at one point and was impressed at how I was only Wanheda in short violent bursts.

“Not this time hodness, not this time” we smile at each other and then look back at the fight and what we saw was expected; Octavia has Pike on his knees and he was glaring at her.

He was beaten to a bloody pulp with one eye swollen shut, cuts on his lip and various gashes all over his body; he wasn’t going down easy and it shown in Octavia’s body.

She had to steady herself on her feet and blink blood from her eyes, there is a gash just above her eyebrow that was seeping blood and many more cuts on her back, arms and legs; she raises her sword and the crowd gets loud knowing what is coming.

“Go ahead girl do it!” Pike yells at Octavia and then his eyes widen just a bit as Octavia puts her blade to his neck, guess he didn’t think she actually would.

“This is for those innocent people you slaughtered, for hurting my mentor and for killing Lincoln!” She yells and swings her sword, and all you hear is the thud of his head rolling on the ground; the last thing Octavia does is kick his body over onto the ground and then sheathes her sword.

John clears his throat, “Justice has been done!” The crowd once more cheers as the General leaves the fighting ring and a few warriors go to gather the remains to be disposed of later that day; I notice how Octavia is limping and send someone to get my mother so that my friend could be tended too.

“Commander the six wish to speak to you” John says from the edge of the stage and I look past him to see all six standing there.

“We can speak here, give me a moment.” I turn to the ambassadors, “everything is done, there will be a dinner but we will not attend, afterwards you can do as you please.” They all nod and start to get up and leave.

Turning back, I settle back on my chair and groan as I tweak my stitches and I wave off Lexa who looks concerned, “What is it you wish to talk about?” My eyes settle on Steve and Kelly.

“We didn’t realize how harsh things could be here on the ground, even with us surviving for a few months after falling was bad…you fell from the sky, how can you uphold these traditions?” Steve asks with sincerity.

Leaning forward I take a breath, “I uphold them because they cannot be changed overnight, we used to say Jus drein jus duan, which means Blood Must Have Blood, and now the understanding is slowly seeping in that blood must not have blood. I can’t just change everything because I am Commander, it’s a s low process.”

I sit up again and then stand but wobble a bit on my feet; I grab Lexa’s hand to steady myself, the fight took more out of me than I thought “slowly things will change but until then we do what we have to and show justice in the ways that are known.”

“Did you have to slit her throat like that?” Kelly asks just above a whisper, fidgeting on her feet as she looks at me.

I sigh knowing how it must have looked, “Kelly something I will explain only once, have you heard the legend of Wanheda?” 

She thinks for a moment and then nods, “Yes, a few Farm Station people had spoken about Wanheda before we went our separate ways.”  
“What did they tell you about her?”

“That if you ever cross her path, to run because you will lose a fight against her. She brought down a mountain or so the story goes.” The woman finishes and looks at me, “what has that got to do with this?”

Before I could speak Lexa steps up, “were you not introduced to the Commander at the gate?” everyone nods their heads, “then you should know who Wanheda is.”

We wait for any recognition to be shown in their eyes but nothing was happening, I clear my throat “I am Commander of the thirteen clans, Wanheda bringer of death, Mountain Slayer.”

One by one each one’s eyes widen in realization and they step back a few steps in fear.

“Who you saw in that ring was Wanheda, her fury against someone who tried to poison her and ended the threat in the only way she knows how…violently.” Lexa explains as she looks at them, “there is a lot we do not share with a lot of people, but everyone knows of Wanheda.”

The six bow their heads, “please know we mean no disrespect just everything is very new to us.” Steve motions to his friends, “a lot to take in and the violence is definitely different.”

“I know it is, took some of us a while to get used to it while some friends seemed to take to it like water.” I look over at Octavia who is fussing with my mother, “yet it all worked out in the end and here we are.”

My eyes settle on Kelly, “Kelly walk with me?” I state and whisper in Lexa’s hear quickly I would meet her, my mother and Marcus for dinner and then I move down to the ground and in front of Kelly after giving the brunette a quick kiss.

“A-alright” Kelly replies and I motion for her to walk by my side as we walk down an alleyway, “something you wanted, Commander?”

“I want to show you something, you see what you see now is only half of how happy this place used to be before we had a war going on.” I start to explain and we turn a few corners, “we had an A.I. taking over people’s minds and turned this place into a prison and torture devices were everywhere.”

We pass by some small pile of rubble and Kelly gasps as she sees a child’s skull in the dust, “children were harmed…”

“Sha, children, the elderly and everyone else. See they couldn’t feel pain once the A.I. had them and so things were done to their bodies until the body just gave up.” We stop by the far west wall and I point down to a hole, “go look.”

She slowly makes her way to the hole and gasps; inside was a small memorial that was erected while cleaning the city, drawings depicting what had happened not so long ago and it brought tears to the woman’s eyes.

“People were crucified and tortured till they took what the A.I. called a key, in reality is was a chip that made you forget your memories, your family everything and you felt nothing.” I lean against the wall, “it took a bit but I defeated her with my friend Raven’s help and Lexa’s help, but we are still trying to make things right. Most of the people you see had taken the key, and now they have to live what what the A.I. made them do.”

Kelly steps back and wipes her eyes, “why show me this?”

“Because right now, we do not tolerate a threat to anyone, you, everyone or me.” We start to walk again and I grab a wall as my side shoots pain through, “fuck the healing needs to really start soon.” I mumble, “anyway when the commander is threatened, it’s an automatic death sentence, offering a fight gave Alyson a chance.”

The woman next to me nods and as I stumble she grabs my elbow, I smile a thank you and we keep moving, “she had a chance to live but I don’t know how she got that poison dart, once she attacked me with it, she signed her own life away.”

“I get it, well now it’s a harsh world and some of the punishments are also harsh but trying to kill someone is a death sentence.” Kelly states and she tops which in turn stops me as she was helping me.

“What’s the matter?” I ask and lean against the wall of a rebuild house, “you seem to be thinking a lot there.”

“Just mulling everything in my head and thinking of what you said earlier.” Kelly looks at her hand that had the missing fingers, “wouldn’t this keep me from being a warrior?”

I shake my head, “not at all, I saw how you handle a sword before the fights, having lost a few fingers didn’t hinder you in the least, are you considering training?”

“I might be after everything I have learned, I’m starting to understand how things work now…I am sad that Alyson is gone even if she was a bitch but I understand why.” Kelly gives a small smile.

I look up to the sky and see the sun setting, “we need to head back, I have dinner with Lexa, my mother and my mother’s boyfriend tonight.”  
Kelly laughs, “not looking forward to it?” 

“Oh I am actually, they want to get married and we are going to talk about how they want to get married” I state as we begin to walk to the cities center, “a Sky tradition, ground or a mix of both.”

“Well I am sure it will be beautiful, congrats to your mom and her boyfriend.” Kelly smiles and then jumps over a stone bench, “a lot of stuff still lying around.”

“Yeah like I said slowly” I laugh as we make it the doors of the capitol building, “I leave you here, I assume you know where your room is, it’s yours as long as you want it.”

“Thank you Commander, and thank you for showing me that stuff.” Kelly smiles and steps back.

“You are welcome, have a good night.” I smile and head inside to get cleaned up and get out of the armor I had on.

As I walk into our private room I smile and release a deep breath as I start to take everything off and set it to the side and walk into the bathroom to find a nice hot bath already set, “Someone is prepared” I state as I slide in and sigh contently.

The water just felt so good against my skin as my muscles relax and I feel like I could walk on the moon as I close my eyes and hum.  
“You look completely content”

I open one eye and look at the doorway, “Not quite, no hot brunette cuddled against me”

“Ahh well said hot brunette will not be joining you, we have dinner in about one candle notch.” She raises a brow at the insinuation of hurrying up.

“I’ll scrub and get out hodness” I state and grab a wash cloth and soap, “I’ll be out soon I promise!”

Lexa nods and chuckles as she leaves the doorway, “Make sure you do hodness!”

“ugh you pain in the ass!” I yell at her as I begin to scrub my body and get the grime, dirt and blood off; thankfully it only takes me about thirty minutes and I quickly walk into our bedroom with a towel on and gather clothing from a dresser to wear for dinner.

“Too bad we have dinner” Lexa states as she walks up and wraps her arms around me from behind, “the things I have going through my head right now to do to you.”

“Mmm well babe, we have dinner and I do not want to stand my mother and Marcus up.” I slide out of her arms to put some distance between us, “let me get dressed.”

She pouts but allows me to throw on clothes, “no underwear?” she asks as I skip them and just pull on some torn jeans and start wrapping my chest.

“Less clothing to take off later.” I state with a wink and finish wrapping my chest and slip on a grey t-shirt; bending down I slide into my boots and lace them up, “okay let’s go!”

Lexa takes my hand as we exit our room and head down the hall to dinner, “Hodness, do you ever think about unions?”

“Of course I do, I mean it’s something every girl thinks about why?” I ask as we round a corner and hear servants getting our dinner ready.  
The brunette stays quiet for a couple seconds but then she looks over at me “Oh just wondering, we’re here!” she states and opens the door for me. 

I look at her for a moment and then decide to talk to her about it later as I walk into the room and inhale the delicious aromas, “Oh god that smells good.”

Marcus and my mother had already arrived and sat down so we move to sit across from them, “Hey mom, Marcus.”

“Hello Clarke, Lexa” they both say with a smile.

“Have a good day?” Lexa asks as a few servants bring in drinks and she takes a sip of hers.

“Minus the two deaths, great day though I did have to stitch up my daughter and one of her best friends.” Abby gives me a pointed look.

Rolling my eyes, I take a sip of my drink, smiling when I feel a slight burn go down my throat “You know the laws mom, and I’m already much better.”

“Yes but hopefully you can change it eventually.” She states and takes a drink but starts to cough, “uhm can I get water?”

“Of course” I motion for a servant to get some water, “and mom just because you don’t agree with it doesn’t mean it will get changed right away, we talked about this…now I am wanting to relax and not worry about politics, can we do that?” I give her a look that gave no room for argument.

“Alright, a relaxing dinner” my mom says, giving up for now “so what would you like to talk about?”

“You and Marcus and wedding planning.” I state and both Lexa and Marcus groan, “what?”

“Don’t mind them dear, I think they rather talk about other things but you and I can plan the whole thing.” Abby says and leans over the table.  
I lean forward to meet her, “oh we will need f lowers and food, cake!” I state excitedly, missing the looks that Lexa gives me and Marcus, “what color scheme, we are a bit lacking in stuff at the moment?”

Neither my mother or I notice that our partners scoot away and start their own discussion, we were too wrapped up in talking about a combination grounder and sky wedding that we missed them high fiving.

 

TBC


	5. TonDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebuilding is going well, and now both Commander's are visiting TonDC.

It was quiet as we ride through the forest, not even the animals seemed to be moving in the middle of the day and it was very disconcerting for myself personally; wouldn’t you be weirded out when you are so used to hearing birds chirping and small animals scurrying around?

Looking about I pray for any sign of life, any movement that would give way to an animal or another human “Two months and the still everything around the villages seem dead.”

“Sha but at least our people are alive, the wildlife will return soon.” My companion states as we push onward to her home village.

“Why are we going here last?” I ask as I look over at the brunette sitting almost rigid on her horse, “we could have come here first.”

Lexa turns her head just slightly so her eyes can lock mine under her hood, “for a time everyone knew me to be dead, and yes everyone knows I live now but I think it would have been a very unwise decision to come here first.”

My brow furrows in confusion, “what is it, Lexa?” I guide my horse closer to hers, “talk to me, what is so wrong?”

She visibly slumps her shoulders forward, “I do not know how they will receive me, usually after one’s death and the body is burned, everyone moves on with their lives. Living is their way of honoring those that past before them,” She raises a hand to push back her hood, sighing but not saying anything else.

Leaning a bit, I reach over and grab her hand “Remember the messenger we sent to TonDC?” 

“Sha, he said everyone was thrilled that I am back and alive.” Lexa states and pulls my hand up to her lips, “but I am still expecting a few to be angry, this is the first time this has happened and that someone came back from the dead.”

“Miracles happen, they accept you are back and those who are upset about have to go through me” I smile and sit up in the saddle, “and they won’t get through me.”

Lexa raises a brow, “I’m rubbing off on you too much, hodness.” She holds a neutral face for a moment before breaking out in a smile, “how is mini me doing in your head?”

I can’t help laughing, “stubborn as ever, also hating all the wedding planning…actually all of the Commanders are hating it.”

“I don’t blame them” the brunette mutters under her breath but I hear it and playfully hit her shoulder, she cups her shoulder “ow! You are stronger than you think Klark.”

“Oops…” I say but not at all sorry as we break free of the forest and the village of TonDC can be seen in the distance, “almost there, Commander.” I motion for a few warriors to move up, as they approach us I turn to them, “ride ahead and prepare them for our arrival.”

“Sha Heda” two reply and spur their horses as they ride ahead.

I notice the brunette take a few deep breathes and my brow furrows, “Hodness, you alright?”

“Sha, for some reason I am nervous.” She replies and gives a tight lipped smile as we slow the horses to a relaxed walk.

“Where is the tough, take no shit Lexa I know?” I keep my voice a bit light hearted so she knows I am slightly teasing; ever since she came back she was a bit different, more open about things and not as tough as before.

“She has learned that being tough isn’t always a good thing” Lexa states and looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes, “and that her houmon is very capable of being the tough one most of the time.”

“Oh is that so?” I ask skeptically, “and what if I want my houmon to be tough hmmm…you definitely were tough the night before last.”

Now she’s blushing and looking straight ahead, “that is a bit different….”

“How is it different?” I know I am making her redder by the second but this is fun.

Clearing her throat, she still doesn’t look at me, “because when we are I private…we can be ourselves and as tough or rough as we want with each other.” She rolls her shoulders, and I know she’s feeling the scratches that were left by my fingernails.

“Shoulders okay there?” I ask smirking and trying not to laugh at how red the brunette’s face was actually getting; she turns a glare my way so I put my hands up, “alright…I’ll stop…for now.”

“Mochof, you are going to kill me one day with embarrassment hodness and then what will you do?” Lexa asks as she shakes her head and will her cheeks to go back to normal color.

“Oh no, you are not allowed to die for many, many years’ babe.” I wink at her and then look ahead as a rider comes back to us, “ogud?” (ready?)

“Sha Heda, en is ogud.” (Yes Commander, everyone is ready) he replies and falls back into line behind Octavia and Indra.

“See so far so good” I state as we speed up just a bit.

A few minutes later we arrive at the gates to see almost the entire village waiting for us, many smiling and bowing their heads as we enter; while others just bow their heads, it would be a long time before the hardships are left behind.

We ride to the village center where we are greeted by the chief of the village, “mounin Heda Klark, and mounin hou Heda Leksa.” He waits for us to dismount and we both shake his arm before he leads us into a nearby house. “We are happy to provide you with this house while you stay with us.”

“Mochof Brin, it is much appreciated” I state as I look around the small front area; it was big enough to hold meetings but small enough to stay intimate as well, “we will freshen up and then be ready to address whatever concerns you and your people may have.”

He bows with a smile, “mochof” he quickly takes his leave.

“Indra chose wisely in Brin” Lexa states as she shrugs off her pauldron for a few minutes, “he is strong and wise.”

“Sha he is, he was so apologetic after he was de-chipped, poor man. I just wish we could have stopped the A.I. before he killed half his family.” I sigh and then turn as Octavia and Indra walk in.

“Oh nice house” the young warrior states, “where do you want this stuff?” she holds up a few bags full of clothing and weapons.

“Back room Oktavia and Indra could you please have the men bring in our seats, they should fit in here.” Lexa orders and both move quickly to complete their tasks.

“I’m going to go to the back and hopefully there is some cool water to freshen up with.” I smile at Lexa who nods her head and I disappear behind a curtain of furs.

The room was decent sized, with a large bed on the back wall and small tables resting on each side od it, there was a larger table for eating on the left side with four chairs and the right side of the room was where Octavia was putting the bags, “Thanks O, when done see if Indra and the guys need help.”

“No problem Commander, how long will we be here?” she asks as she walks over.

“A few weeks maybe, this village was one of the harder hit and Lexa’s home…so we want to make sure everything here is done before we leave.” I look around again and then smile as I spot a washing basin, “Make sure that when Raven gets here, she comes straight here will you.”

“Sha” Octavia bows and walks back to the front of the house.

I Walk to the basin and grab the pitcher next to it and walk back out to the front, “I’m gonna get some water Lex.”

“Ait, there is a river just behind the house and down a hill.” Lexa states with a smile as she directs the men on where to put the two seats that would end up staying wherever they are stationed, “watch out for snakes in the water.”

“Mochof, I will” I leave and blink as the sun hits my eyes and I walk around back and down the hill; sure enough the river comes into view and I kneel on the bank and dip the pitcher in as I keep an eye out for any type of animal.

“Heda” a voice states.

I jump a bit and almost tip into the river before catching myself with my free hand, “Shit!” I look up and see young woman, maybe a few years younger than me, “Sha?”

“Sorry if I startled you.” She says and walks up with two buckets filled with water, “if you wish we can bring you buckets of water if you need”

“I appreciate the offer but we don’t need much right now” I stand with my now full pitcher, “moba but I have never met you, name?”

“Becca, named after the original Commander.” 

“Nice to meet you, Becca…so fetching water for anything specific?” I ask as we begin to walk back up the hill together.

“Sha, one of our elderly wants a bath so I am fetching water to warm up for her.” Becca says with a smile, “children are in lessons or they would be fetching the water.”

“Lessons are important, if you need more help please let me know. We can spare a few men to help if needed” I smile and then it gets bigger as she looks at me in shock, “What?”

“Mochof Heda, that is very kind of you to offer. You are more like Heda Leksa than I thought.” She states as we stop at the house I would be residing in.

“Well she does tend to rub off, but I would have offered if I had never met her but thankfully I have.” I turn to the house, “perhaps we will see each other again, Becca. May we meet again.”

“May we meet again, Heda” she bows her head and continues on her way as I walk inside.

As I enter, I see the chairs all set up and Lexa lounging in hers, “comfy?” I ask as I walk to the back room and stop in the doorway.

“Sha but my face feels filthy.” She states rising from her seat and coming to the door.

“Good thing I have cool water then, come on” we walk into the back and I pour the water into the basin before pulling sop out of one of our bags, “here you go ahead, I don’t feel as dirty as you babe.”

She takes the soap and lathers up her hands, then begins to wash her face and stripping the now smudged war paint; I move with a smaller bag to the table and pull out a drawing pad and a small piece of charcoal.

As I wait, I begin to draw and relax; something I do rarely but when I am content I will usually pick it up, soon the brunette is done and walks over.

I was so zoned into the drawing I didn’t notice her leaning over my shoulder and looking at what I was doing; on the page was Lexa sitting in a chair with a mug in her hand and laughing, with the chair tilted back a bit.

“You see me that way hodness?” she asks.

I jump in my seat and squeak, “Fuck!” glaring at her I set the pad down with the drawing facing up and walk to the basin, “don’t do that I could have ruined it.” I grab the soap and begin to lather up my hands.

“Moda hodness, but you see me this way?” She leans in for a closer look.

“Sha, I see that way and so many other ways…some no one will ever see but me.” I stat as I scrub my face and get the paint off my temples.

“I am honored in ho w you see me, whatever happened to the drawing you did of me as I slept?” Lexa asks as she sits on the edge of the table.

“There is a perfectly good chair Lex, and I hid it away…after you got shot and I…” I trail off shaking my head, “I can find it again, it’s hidden in my room in Polis.” By now the commander is standing next to me, as I scrub the last of the paint off my own face.

She takes my hands, rubbing her thumbs over the back of them “I never wish to bring back bad memories.” 

The way she looks at me has me melting all over again; green eyes full of love and I can feel it in my soul how much she loves me “I know Lex, you’re here now and that is all that matters.”

“Ai hod yu in, Klark” she pulls me to her, letting go of my hands and wrapping her arms around my waist as she presses her lips to mine.

All I can do is lean into her, lifting my arms to rest on her shoulders as I kiss back and let out a soft moan in response “mmm babe, we have to meet with the villagers…”

“Sha we do” Lexa states and kisses me again before stepping back, “shall we go deal with business, then we can relax tonight?”

Nodding I give her one quick kiss and then we head into the main room of the house, smiling as I see Indra and Octavia already ready for us, "everything all set?" I ask as I move to sit on my throne.

“Sha, the Chief and villagers gathered outside ready.” Indra states as they both move to flank us; it was now a very common sight to see the two seconds with their leaders, only time they were apart really was when everyone was busy with their partners or Indra’s case searching for more nightbloods.

“Let’s begin then, min op!” I state loudly and the chief walks in with a few of the villagers, the three bow onto a one knee.

“Gyon op gon Heda” (rise for your commander) Lexa states and they rise, “chit do yu gafen?” (what do you need?)

“We lost our son to the...A.I.?” the man states confused but continues after I nod confirmation, “he was struck down from what we were told during the fight to bring Ontari down…” he trails off.

In my mind I could feel the tears that wanted to be shed but I fought them back, “which side was he on?” I try to keep my voice level but I don’t know if I was succeeding, moving to cross the left leg over the right a tad nervously.

Lexa looks at me with a very subtle concerned look and I just shake my head slightly to answer her silent question and she looks back at the man and his wife.

“He was chipped, we were hoping maybe to get his body?” He states and his wife nods at his side, her tears very evident on her face.

Leaning forward I look at Lexa and now she nods to me; we had most of the bodies put into a large makeshift tomb, each body on its own rock bed so people could come get their loved ones.

“We have a structure that is housing our dead, from both sides. You are free to go find your son whenever you want, I…we would never withhold that from you.” I watch as relief washes over both of them and I can’t help the small smile on my lips, “if you wish, you can come back with us when we head back to retrieve him.”

“Mochof, Heda!” Both say at once while the Chief smiles and then ushers them out of the tent.

Lexa leans over, “you alright, Hodness?” she rests a hand over and gives it a squeeze.

“Sha, I am fine…let’s continue okay?” I ask and she nods as the chief brings in a young girl and we listen to her request; one after another people come in and it goes late into the night but finally we addressed all that we could.

“Come to Polis and we’ll grant you an audience with the Ambassadors, I am sure your ideas will be greatly accepted.” I reply and smile at the young man as he bows and leaves with the biggest smile I have ever seen; and I’ve seen quite a few today.

“Heda’s, mochof for everything. You both truly are amazing.” He states before bowing and leaving us for the night.

I slump back against my throne and sigh, “that is very emotionally draining.” Smiling when Lexa gets up and squishes into the seat of my throne, “Hi…”

Octavia clears her throat and both of us chuckle, “you two get the fuck out of here.” I state as I lock eyes with the brunette practically in my lap, “NOW!”

Both women scramble for the door quickly, bidding us a goodnight as they rush out the door into the night air.

Lexa chuckles, “wanted them gone, Heda?” She leans in and rests her forehead on mine and her smile disappears, “are you sure you are alright?”

“Sha, just hearing about some of these villagers struggles…just kind of hurts even if we are trying to make it better.” I sigh and lean into the brunette’s hand that is cupping my right cheek, “are you alright?”

She nods, “I just saw how you fought back your emotions today and was a bit worried, come let’s get something to eat and then head to bed.”

She gives me a quick but lingering kiss before getting up and pulling me out of the chair.

Willing I let myself be pulled out of the house and I take a deep breath as the crisp cool air hits my lungs, “ahhh beautiful night.”

“Not as beautiful as you hodness” Lexa purrs in my ear and shivers run up and down my spine, “now come, let’s find something to eat.”

Rolling my eyes, I follow her; that is until this large brute of a warrior cuts us off and glares at me “Nou Heda, noumou.” (Commander no longer) He growls out and unsheathes his double headed axe.

Lexa draws her swords but I put a hand on her shoulder and shake my head, immediately she sheathes them and steps back; I step forward.

“Yu throudon ai?” (you challenge me?) I ask calmly but I know he could feel the air change as my voice carries to him, he fidgets a bit.

Then he growls, “Nou Heda noumou!” he challenges again taking a step closer and twirling the very large axe.

I slowly draw my sword but make no move to attack, for some reason I don’t think he actually means the challenge, “Kom Op!” (Come!) I command and he charges forward.

He was very cumbersome as he moves and I dodge his strikes, all I want to do is tire him out enough that I can disarm him and then inquire why he is so upset; one thing I learned in fighting is that wielding a large double headed sword can wear someone down quickly no matter your fitness.

Soon he was making half-assed attempts at hitting me, I move to the right and lunge forward taking out his legs and making him fall; as he falls I knock the axe from his hand and pin him to the ground.

Both of us are panting and Lexa comes over putting the point of a blade to his neck, “hod op hodness” (hold on love) I state as I grab a hand and pin it under my knee, “Chit yu gaf?” (What do you want?)

“Heda’s wamplei” (Commander’s Death) he growls out and I move a knee to his neck and press down.

“haukom?” (Why?)

“You brought back my pain” he gasps out and I ease up on his neck, “I was with no pain, and now it is all back!”

I lean back on my heels and Lexa puts her sword back at his throat as I get up, “it tricked you and then you forget who you are or who you loved, that is no life.”

“At least I didn’t feel the pain of losing my family!” he growls about to get up but Lexa growls and he stays on his back.

“If you run from the pain, it only gets worse” I state and sheathe my sword, “overcome it…until then you are banished from my lands, if you step foot on my land without coming to see me in Polis…whoever sees you can kill you.”

“Heda ai…” 

I hold up a hand, “Shof op, you challenged your Heda, be happy I don’t kill you.”

He nods and scrambles to his feet, grabbing his axe and leaving the village as fast as his legs would carry him.

“I need food and relaxation, is this too much to ask Jus Heda?” (Blood Commander?) I look straight into Lexa’s eyes as I ask.

“It is not too much, welcome to the life of the Commander, keeps you on your toes.” She states and then sniffs the air, “someone is cooking.”

I take a deep breath and almost moan, “fuck that smells good…let’s follow it!” I grab the brunette’s hand and start to follow the smell.

We round a corner and smile as we see the village center a bustle with people making food or just sitting at tables chatting; we walk through and greet those who say hello and the then the Chief walks up “We thought you may retire after the long day?”

We both smile, “We’re a bit hungry actually and then turning in for the night” 

“Come this way.” He states and walks to the center where a large fire is going and meet was roasting, “we are preparing for the feast in two days, in your honor a bit early but I don’t think anyone will mind a few pieces missing.”

He grabs a few plates and hands them to us, “Go ahead and get what you wish, the least we can do with how you will be aiding us, and a small welcome home gift for you Commander” he looks at Lexa with a small smile.

“Mochof” she replies and moves to grab some fruits and vegetables.

“Mochof, soon everyone will hopefully know some peace or something similar. I know that it won’t go away permanently” I state and grab some roasted meat and what looks like ribs.

He walks with me as I grab a few more things, “Heda, you are a great leader and you brought Leksa back…but I feel you are struggling with something?”

“Sha, never in my dreams did I think all this would happen.” I state and chuckle as I see Lexa with a huge pile of just fruits and vegetables on her plate, “and I think I will be getting the meat tonight.”

He nods, “Heda, sometimes the things you do not expect become the most important thing in your life.” he moves to the side as Lexa comes back.

“Hodness, you decided to go vegan?” I ask and she looks at me confused, “means no meat babe.”

“No, but you have all the meat so it works out.” The commander counters with a smile and I shrug as we look at the Chief, “we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Reshop Hedatu’s” He states and walks away.

“Reshop” we both say and head back to more private quarters.

 

The next day we split up, Lexa went with many warriors to hunt; to replenish the meat and to make sure there were no threats near the village.

I was with some of the other men and a few women making sure that the sick and wounded are tended too, “You’ll be fine, just stay off your ankle for a week.” I hand over the salve and walk through watching as people work.

It was nice to everyone working together, a few villages it took a while but in TonDC they were truly family and working well together; I’m lost in my own thoughts when Octavia runs up.

“Heda, you need to come quick!” She states and runs off and I run after her, running into the the nearby forest I almost hit her as she skids to a halt.

“Jok Octavia what is it?” I ask and she points down into a cave, slowly I walk over and start to see bones littering the entrance; human bones. “Octavia go get ten men and bring them back.”

She nods as she runs back to the village.

I draw a sword and slowly get closer, listening for any odd noises that would give me a clue; as I step I don’t see a bone and it snaps under my foot and I freeze.

A low growl is heard but then a lot of growls were heard and I try to listen and then hear padded footsteps coming from the cave; I move behind a large boulder and peek over it.

I few seconds pass and my eyes go wide as I see a very large black cat exit the cave…a panther? No it had too much hair around its head and then I realized, “A black lion…” I hear a whistle and whistle back before moving from the rock.

Keeping my eyes on the Lion and groaning internally when three lionesses’ show up from inside the cave, I sprint back and find Octavia with the ten warriors, “We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Octavia asks as I lead them closer again.

“Be very quiet…” I point over the boulder and we peek again, the four lions still at the entrance to the cave, “we need more warriors.”

“Why not shoot them? I mean granted the meat will be fatty but we can use the skins for those that need stuff for winter.” Octavia suggests and my hand rests on the pistol holstered to my side.

“Okay, everyone gets back because I dunno how many I can get in succession.” I state and they all move back as I pull the pistol out, I have to aim for their heads and this is not going to be fun. “Okay, here we go…”

I aim for the male’s head and squeeze the trigger, sighing when the male lion drops and the other three roar out as I squeeze the trigger and drop two more; but there is one left and it was now looking at me.

“Oh here we go” I state as I holster the pistol and grab my sword and round the boulder as the lioness runs from the cave entrance towards me, I count each second as until we are about fifteen feet apart before I dodge down.

The cat uses a tree trunk as a launch pad as it jumps, we cross paths with the cat above me and I’m underneath thrusting my sword up into its gut and grunt as blood spills onto my face; then cough when the cat’s lifeless body drops on top of me, “Get this bitch off me!”

Quickly Octavia and the warriors run up and pull the lioness off and I get up to pull the knife from the animal, “take all four to the village, a gift from Wanheda.” I state and try to wipe my face off with my sleeve a bit.

“You are badass” the brunette says as the warriors go to get the other three bodies.

“Badass? No, just do what has to be done…but I am going in that cave…they have human bones outside and that means there may be more inside and who knows what else.” I take a deep breath, “Get one of the men to come with us, the rest can deal with the cats.”

I walk to the entrance and scrunch my nose at the smell of death inside, looking over my shoulder I see Octavia and a warrior I recognized as Nathion walk up “Ok I’m going in first, you follow.”

Going in, we had to watch our steps as there were a few piles of both animal and human bones, “I do not remember in my studies that lions eat humans” I state and Octavia laughs.

“Neither did Gorillas and look what we found when we landed back on earth” she says as we walk more into the cave, “we need a torch.”

Looking around I grab a thick stick and toss it to her, “Use some cloth or something.”

I move further in, smiling when my second runs up with a lit torch, “Heda, what if we find something?”

“What if we find someone?” I counter and we walk until we come up on two paths in opposite directions, “Nathion take the left, we will take the right.”

The tunnel was very slippery as we kept trying to keep our footing but then a light appeared at the end of the tunnel, “Careful…be ready for anything.” I whisper as we slowly get closer and it tunnel opens up into a large cavern, that is extremely well lit.

“Whoa…” Octavia stops beside me, “this is huge…uhm…” she points to a pile of something “we are in trouble.”

I look where she is pointing and audibly gulp at the thing that lifts it’s head…two heads? “Shit,” both of us draw our swords again; I wasn’t about to use the pistol and become deaf. “Get rid of the torch, O”

She extinguishes the torch quickly and we duck behind what seems to be more bones, “how long has this thing been here, and what is it?”

Octavia shrugs her shoulders, “No idea but it looks like it was affected by the radiation in a really bad way, did you see the size of it?”

I nod, “it’s the size of two of those damn trucks put together…we need to get closer.”

“Closer are you insane?” the brunette growls out and then get quiet as we hear movement, peeking over we see Nathion walking into the cavern on the far side, closest to whatever that beast is, “Fuck this isn’t good.”

“He’s gonna get himself killed…shit he is walking right up to that thing, he doesn’t know it’s there!” Octavia states as she stands up but I pull her down; she looks at me annoyed.

“Nathion should know better as a Trikru warrior in the first place, he knows the risks of the life he lives now let’s try and figure someth…” a scream cuts off my words and I close my eyes cringing as I hear bones being crunched and Nathion screams again before everything is silent.

“We need to kill it!” Octavia hisses as she peeks over and I do the same; both of us gagging on the sight of a two headed lion chowing down on Nathion.

“How do you propose we do that? We are the only ones here now!” I growl out and duck my head again as the beast picks up its head to look around.

“We attack from two sides, keep its…heads busy and cut it to pieces if anything you can shoot it.” She states and leans around the pile.

“Yes, and our ears will be ringing for months afterwards. Really want a Heda that can’t hear?” I ask sarcastically and lean the opposite direction of the pile.

“Good point, point objects it is then…so what do you want to do Commander?” 

I look at Octavia as I think and then sigh, “you get behind it, I’ll get in front. When I whistle we attack alright?”

She nods and we bot run in opposite directions, trying to keep cover as much as possible; I stop behind a rock pillar and look over to the other side to see Octavia behind a makeshift looking alter.

I watch the lion for a moment and notice it wasn’t very fury, it looked to have scales on its body minus the heads both were very much a lion; the body looked too tough to just cut with the scales and whoa…is that the tail?

The lion swings it’s tail and eyes widen at the two lion-like tails “wow radiation can do some fucked up shit.”

I hear a faint whistles and push my shoulders back and reply with my whistle, then a second as we both come out of hiding and charge the beast; Octavia giving a guttural yell at it to make it turns it’s head towards her.

I climb up the pile of bones as fast as possible and duck the swinging tails as they almost nail my head, picking myself back up I didn’t see them coming back and get knocked halfway down the pile; I grunt in frustration and suddenly one of the heads turns and locks onto me.

“Great…O DO SOMETHING!” I yell as I get to my feet and run at the beast again and dodging the tails that tried to trip me, as I get closer I look for a spot to strike with my sword but only things I see is head and the tails.

I watch the tails swinging and I dodge one going for my head and swing my sword down as the other tries to take out my legs, instead it gets cut off and wiggles around my feet “fucking hell…” I dance away from it and look up to see Octavia dodging the two large heads trying to take chunks out of her with its jaws.

She trips and skids downward a few yards and I am about to shout out to her when I feel something hit me in the back and I fall forward; right at the lion’s hind feet, I look up and quickly roll to the left as a foot tries to crush my head.

“HEDA!” I hear Octavia scream and I dodge another stomp and crawl directly underneath the beast.

“Why do I always end up under these damn things?” I ask loudly and I hear a faint chuckle from my second and roll my eyes, but I had another problem; the underbelly is scaled and my sword wouldn’t go through.

“HEDA!” Octavia yells again and I look over to see one head has her pinned down, looking around I see her sword a few feet from her reach.

“No one takes my second!” I growl and scamper to the beast’s neck and turn kicking it as hard as I can on its chest, grunting as I hit the scales and may have twisted my ankle. “NOW O!”

The beast’s heads look to me and growl as I kick it again and keep away from its feet, hoping that Octavia could get to her sword.

The other tail swings and tries to flick at my face, I pull my hands up to protect my face and activate the hidden blade; as the tail come back I slash and cut a few inches off the end and get sprayed in the face with more blood.

“CLARKE ROLL OUT!” I hear Octavia yell and I roll to the right, out and down the hill of bones, landing at the base with a groan and look up.  
The brunette was slashing at one of the faces, it looks like the thing could barely see anything; while the second head kept trying to bite her, “O WATCH OUT, YOUR FEET!” I yell at her.

She looks down in time to see a paw swipe her legs out from under her, one claw giving her a gash in her left thigh; she screams as she falls to her side and clutches her thigh but still swings her sword.

“That’s it!” I growl getting up and wince in pain but I run at the beast, thrusting my sword into one of the eyes that could still see; it roars up and then comes down scratching at the bones underneath its feet, “come on buddy, you don’t want her…you want me!”

I ignore the pain in my ankle and keep the lion’s attention on me, slashing at its head “come on big boy, don’t you want a little fresh Wanheda?” I lunge forward and drive the sword into its neck and rolls away, keeping my dagger on my wrist in front of me.

By now Octavia was trying to get up and I run over as the lion tries to get my sword out of its neck, “O, how are you holding up?” I look at her leg and rip a piece of my shirt off under my armor and warp her thigh.

“Could be better, can we kill it now?” She asks angrily as she grunts when I tighten the bandage.

“You roll down as best as you can, I’ll deal with that thing and no protests. You are lucky it didn’t get your femoral artery.” I push her to get her started down towards the floor and she thrusts her sword into my hand.

“Kill it Heda!” she calls back and I look back at the Lion who seems to have given up on getting the sword out of its neck.

It growls at me and I can see it’s angling its head to use its only good eye left but both sets of jaws are still very dangerous as I sidestep and circle it the best I can, I see a spot just below the neck that seemed to be moving; focusing on it I notice it’s a heartbeat.

Smiling I grip Octavia’s sword, I had to get this right or I would be its next meal.

The beast wasn’t making a move to attack, “Well I guess you are waiting on me huh…roar your last!” I growl as I lunge and dodge a bite from one head and then roll away from a paw and look up, “this is way too perfect…” 

I am right under it at the spot on the neck that was thudding with its heartbeat, I bring Octavia’s sword up and pierce the fur; burying the sword deep into the neck/chest and cringe as the beast roars out in pain.

I scramble to get out from under it and slip on bones but get our before it falls on top of bones; but not before a paw swipes one last time at me, the claws digging into my side and throwing me off the hill and slamming me into a cave wall.

I hear Octavia yelling as everything goes black.

TBC


	6. What the hell is up with the Chief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Clarke wake up? How is Octavia and what will happen when certain things come to light?

I grab my head as I wake up, groaning at the incessant pounding; slowly I sit up and open my eyes to see where I was and slowly the cave comes back into view.

“Fuck, about time Clarke” a tired sounding voice says and I look to my right to see Octavia poking at her thigh, “thought you would never wake up.”

“Ugh…how long was I out for?” I ask and groan when I move my head to fast and then wince in pain and look down at my side; my entire torso was wrapped with what looks like the remnants of a grey shirt….my grey shirt. “You took my armor off and used my shirt?”

“At least half the night I think,” Octavia was now grinning, “I sure did and by the way killer abs there.” She teases before looking at her thigh again and then wrapping it. “and nice kill there, that thing hasn’t moved so I assume it’s dead.”

“Good, that thing ate Nathion…and almost us” I state and get to my feet, “don’t think we will get our swords back anytime soon though.” I look at the two headed lion-thing and sigh, “that was my favorite sword too.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Octavia says coming to stand next to me and holds out my sword, “this sword by chance?”

I take it and look at her, “how?”

“I can walk still…well at the time I crawled and got your sword, my sword is done for. Bent inside its chest so I can’t get it out,” the brunette grins her cheeky grin.

“Oh stop that Second, you are lucky no other warriors were here, you calling me Clarke and all.” I sass back and gently touch my side after I put my sword in its sheathe, “they would have torn you apart.”

“Ah, but sadly dear Nathion died and no one else is here, we need to find at least his weapon to bring back.” The brunette limps over and looks around the large beast and finds a long broadsword, picking it up she huffs at the weight, “well I found it.”

“Let’s get out of here, Lexa is probably out there looking for us.” We head toward the tunnel we came in from and soon we were back outside and the sun was rising, “Jok!”

“Sunrise, we were gone all night, Lexa is probably going insane.” Octavia states when we hear footstep coming towards us fast.

I draw my sword ready for anything and Octavia holds the broadsword, albeit she looks like she was going to topple over; Lexa comes bursting through some brush and skids to a halt, while men behind her try not to run her over.

“HODNESS!” she runs up and pulls me into a hug and I groan as pain shoots through my side, I had left my armor in the cave and well…bindings and a shirt used as a bandage wasn’t much protection. “Oh moba, yu ait?” (sorry, you alright?)

“Sha, at least now…you never came back to the village…the men told me they brought back lions and we just only arrived back a few hours ago after dealing with Pauna’s…” she looks me over and sees the blood seeping through, “where is your armor?”

“Back in the cavern…Octavia had to bandage me up and had to take it off.” I reply and lean on her as we begin to walk back, looking behind me I smile as a warrior has Octavia in his arms bridal style and she’s insisting she can walk. “Octavia shut up, be happy when Raven doesn’t kill you for getting that leg sliced open.”

This shuts the brunette up and just grump in the warrior’s arms, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Klark, you shouldn’t be walking” Lexa says and I shake my head but she seems insistent, “Heda, your side needs tending and you are weak.”

I stop and look at her, “I am not weak, just injured Jus Heda.” 

One thing I was taught as Commander, never show weakness around your warriors; privacy of your home fine but nowhere else.

Lexa was about to say something but I put up a hand and move away from her support and walk on my own; with a limp but on my own.

“Come I can be tended later, we must address the death of a warrior who was protecting us.” I state low, looking up and smiling as I see the village isn’t too far off, I could easily get there myself.

As we enter the village, many greet us and tell us they are happy Myself and my second are back and I smile and nod but don’t say much as I make way to our temporary home and walk inside; Octavia follows and then Lexa and Indra.

As others try to follow I turn around, “ONLY JUS HEDA AND OUR SECONDS, EN GYON AU!” (everyone out!) I turn back and head into the sleeping quarters, once I see the bed I collapse on it and groan in pain.

“Klark?” Lexa asks as she enters our room and sits beside me on the bed, then orders Indra to get medicines and what not so she can treat my wounds, I don’t move to protest; I just lay on the bed trying to fight the pain.

“Not now Lexa” I grunt out as I move to get up but fall back on the bed as the gashes in my side stretch, “okay maybe now…”

The brunette helps me sit up and starts to cut away the scraps of my shirt to reveal four large claw gashes from the middle of my stomach and end halfway around to the back, “Hodness…you could have been killed.”

She looks up as Indra brings a pack in and Octavia is on her heels, “Cl...Heda…are you alright, I bandaged you as best I could?”

I nod and grimace as Lexa pulls the last bits away, causing the wound to stretch a bit “Have your leg tended too.” I state and smile as Indra notices the leg and chases her co-second out of the house, “JOK!”

“Moba Klark, but I have to disinfect them” Lexa states as she pours a amber liquid over my stomach and sides.

I could feel a burn and then a sting as the medicine did its work, “can I lay down at least?”

“No, you must stay upright so I can work easier…you will have to tell me what to do Klark, been a while since I patched someone up.” Green eyes lock with mine and I grit my teeth and nod.

With my instruction, Lexa treats my wounds within two hours and I am laying back against some furs sipping a rather unpleasant tea when the Chief walks in, “Heda moba, yu ait?” (Commander apologies, are you alright?)

“Sha, I am now…how many people have gone missing from here recently?” I ask and sit up a bit more, happily Lexa was out getting food so she couldn’t tell me to not move.

“Recent weeks a few at a time, mostly young to middle age” He looks around uncertain.

“Why was this not brought up yesterday? Why did my men and I have to come across a cave of black lions and then deal with them without the knowledge to plan?” I ask coolly, I didn’t know if it was forgotten or not told to us on purpose.

“Well we knew but we didn’t want to trouble…” he starts but gets caught off.

“Trouble us? We are here to address situations like this and you do not wish to trouble us?” I ask through gritted teeth, more so because I just sat up straight and wounds were protesting, “I lost a good man because you didn’t wish to trouble us, my second is wounded because you didn’t wish to trouble us…” 

I get up from the bed and stand right in front of him, “I am wounded, because you didn’t wish to trouble us!” 

He swallows and steps back and I turn my back on him, “I thought Indra chose well when she said you would be a good Chief, instead I find lions taking villagers away to this…beast with two heads and we don’t get any word that villagers are missing or what is going on!”

I turn on him again but pause as I see Lexa standing quietly in the doorway “Commander please come in and join our talk, I think it will be enlightening.”

She walks in with two plates full of food and sets them on the table before coming to stand with us, “Chit?”

“Apparently a couple villagers a week for a while have been going missing and he didn’t want to trouble us with it.” I state and glare at him, before pulling a chair to sit on “apparently missing villagers are not important for Hedatu’s to investigate.”

I’m seething at this point, wounds forgotten as I watch him carefully.

“Chief Stephen, is this true that you didn’t want to tell us of this problem?” Lexa asks as she moves to stand by me, a hand on my shoulder, “do not lie…I may be a bit more forgiving but your Heda isn’t”

He looks down and wrings his hands, “The village council…”

Now both Lexa and myself are almost growling, the man was trying to find excuses and we are not buying it.

Clearing his throat, he looks at us, “we thought we could handle it on our own.”

“Apparently you could not, Heda went in with two warriors…from what Octavia told me she took down four lions herself and then with her seconds help took down a two headed beast. Even sent the lions back as a gift from Wanheda to the village!”

Lexa drops her hand from my shoulder and steps closer to him, “she almost died because you didn’t tell us the problem!”

He steps back as she advances, “Heda I…”

She raises a hand to silence, god I missed her; he looks at her as she grinds her teeth “you are not fit to be…”

“Lexa…pleni” (enough) I state softly as I slowly stand, an arm cradling my stomach and walking over, “my gift is rescinded” I sigh when I get two confused looks, “I take my gift back, I want the meat salted and cured and given to my army, the pelts tanned and brought back here.”

The Chief nods sadly but stays silent and Lexa nods in agreement.

“Tomorrow, I want the entire village council here to discuss this branwada and to discuss new leadership for the village, is this at all confusing to you?” I ask locking eyes with him.

“No Heda, it is understood.” He states bowing his head.

“Good, now get out of my sight!” I growl out and he hastily leaves our private quarters and the house, “I don’t want to hear it.” I state as Lexa goes to speak and I walk to the table, sitting and picking up a piece of meat.

“Hodness, I am not going to lecture, you did very well…I just worry about your side” she states as she sits across from me and picks at the food.

“I know babe, I just ugh, all this could have been planned out and prevented.” I aggressively bite the meat, “I saw a threat I neutralized it because apparently that man is joking branwada and a jackass!”

I grunt and sit back and pull my hand from my side and frown, “I just ripped a few stitches…”

Lexa sighs, “take your own advice Klark, and stop moving so much.” She states and grabs the kit, kneeling down beside me and stripping the bandage away and begins to re-stitch the wound.

“Moba” (sorry) I state and grit my teeth as she finishes, “I am very angry, I could have killed him.” I snag a grape and pop it in my mouth and chew it up.

“You have every right to kill him, he kept the village in harm and I don’t think he even tried to do anything about it.” Lexa states, putting the supplies away, “what will you do if the council wants him dead for this?”

“I won’t do anything, we will do something. You seem to forget we rule together.” I state and munch on some mango, “I may have the flame but we work together.”

“I know that but this is literally your life, you almost gave your spirit to protect your people who seem to care more about image.”

“I didn’t and I think it’s mainly him…he was very closed mouth if you noticed and when the council was mentioned he did pale quite a bit.” I get up from the table, not very hungry anymore and sit on the edge of the bed as I carefully start to unlace a boot and grimace.

Lexa notices, “what’s wrong?” she kneels to help take the boot off of the ankle I forgot I twisted badly and now starting to feel.

“Twisted ankle from the fight, adrenaline and all made me forget about it.” I state and lean back carefully as she pulls the shoe off, “how bad?”

“Swollen but no breaks that I can feel.” Lexa motions for me to scoot back so I do, and then she lets my leg go to rest on the bed, as she takes the other boot off, “tomorrow if there is to be any death, I will do it for the both of us.”

“Mochof hodness, now can I just pass out, I am tired and my body needs to rest…every single inch needs to rest.” I state as I lay back and huff.

I feel hands easily undo my belts and my pants and I pull my head off the furs, “watch those hands commander” I tease and let my head fall back down.

I hear her chuckle, “not tonight, or the next night…you need to heal.” Lexa places the clothing away and then strips before pulling on shorts and tank top style top and the same for me.

Both of us slip into them and then slide under the furs, I lay on my back and Lexa ever so gently rests an arm over my stomach so she doesn’t aggravate the wound, “Ai hod yu in, Lex.”

She nuzzles my neck, “en ai yu, Klark. Reshop.”

We both slip into slumber as we cling to one another.

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning, I look over and see Lexa isn’t in the room and then I notice how high the sun is and growl as I sit up; then groan as I forgot I was injured “shit that hurts.”

I now slowly move to the edge of the bed and see my commander armor laid out with my under clothing, I start to get dressed very carefully and snap on the belts and bracers; then grab my pauldron and slip it into place.

Walking out of the back I see Indra and Octavia working on getting the main room ready with ten chairs I assume are for the council members and a lone chair to the other side, “What time of day is it seconds?”

Both women straighten up, “Heda, it is almost midday” Octavia replies and I motion for them to continue. 

As I go outside and squint, holding a hand up to shadow my eyes I look at various villagers rushing about and then spot Lexa talking to some children; instead of interrupting I whistle.

She looks up for a moment and smiles, giving me a nod that she heard and goes back to the children.

Leaning against the wall of the house I watch as villagers bring the lion pelts and now smoked and salted meats to the side of the house, “at least they know how to follow directions.” I see Becca and wave her over, “BECCA!”

She smiles as she walks up, “Hai Heda, rest well?”

“Sha, though I wanted to be up earlier, know where I can get some fruit for a quick meal?” I push gently off the wall and look at Becca feeling something familiar.

“Sha, stay I have some here I was to bring to you when you wake.” She pulls fruit out of her basket.

I take the apple and bite into it, “mmm I do like apples, tell me do I know you?” I notice she shuffles a bit.

“In a way we do, and in a way we don’t but that is for you to discover.” Becca states as she hands me a few more fruits, “eat up, you’ll need it for the circus is about to enter your house.” Giving another smile she bows her head and walks away.

Taking another bite out of my apple, Lexa walks up, “Lex, having fun with the kids?”

“Sha, niron you alright, set for today?” she asks and leans against the wall beside me, glancing down at my side and then ankle.

“I’m fine and yes…though why did you let me sleep, I needed to be up much earlier.” I state and enjoy my apple; tossing the core to the side and start peeling an orange.

“You needed rest to heal more so I made sure everyone let you, but now we must start the meeting” she says and pushes off the wall.  
“Can’t I finish this first?” I ask holding up a few fruits.

“Bring them, they will not say anything.” Lexa moves through the door and I follow.

We both take our seats and then Indra goes to summon the council and the chief; slowly they enter, each one bowing before taking a seat until only the chief was left.

He walks in and bows to the council and then to us, before making his way to the lone chair and sitting down; this is going to be a long meeting.

“We are here to discuss the on goings of black lions and their pack leader taking humans for food and how the village chief ignores the threat and then keeps it hidden from Heda!” Indra states loudly before stepping back by Lexa.

“Who here knew about the villagers going missing?” I ask and look at the ten members of the council, only two raise their hands, “why did you not come forward” I look at the woman, “speak”

One red haired woman stands up, “I am Kelsie of the council, we were told if we said anything, we would be risking our position and the village.” Kelsie sits back down.

I look to the chief, “is this true?” 

He doesn’t speak, just nods his affirmation of what the woman has states.

“You” I point to the man that raised his hand, “speak.”

He stands, “I am Aiden of the council, and what she says is true, however I had an extra threat of becoming an unfit warrior if I spoke out.” 

Both Lexa and I look at each other when we hear the name but look back, “mochof Kelsie, Aiden.” I lean slightly and Lexa meets me as we speak quietly for a moment and then sit up, “Chief, your defense?”

He stands, “I Chief Isaac knew about the lions, I was afraid if we took warriors, we would be left defenseless against other dangers.”

“Other dangers, like what other clans…rogue’s mercenaries?” one council member asks.

“Sha”

“Yet with people going missing you let it happen?” another asks, leaning forward in their seat.

“Sha, a few for the whole seemed a better option.” He states as he looks each in the eyes.

“A few for the many, a good thing for war but we are not at war and those lives could have been prevented and the injuries that came from killing them.” I state as I lean forward, trying to hide the grimace from tweaking my side.

“Klark…” Lexa starts.

“I’m fine” I look back at him, “so you are admitting to withholding a danger to the village, hiding it from the council and your commanders?”  
“Sha Heda, I am.”

“Still doesn’t make any sense, this lack of wanting to keep your village safe. Indra entrusted you and you spit on that trust, stomped on it and threw it in the trash.” I stand up and Lexa follows suit and so does the council, “for willing endangerment, betraying your village and commander and allowing the killing of innocent people, you will go through death by a thousand cuts, if you are still alive after you will have mercy.”

I look around making sure no one was protesting and then motion to Indra and Octavia, “Take him and get him ready, tonight we begin.”

They quickly escort him out and we all sit, “Now you all need to elect a new chief, a wiser and trustworthy chief.”

“Heda, may we have a few days to decide?” Kelsie asks standing, “we do not want to rush the decision.”

“Sha, you have till we leave in two weeks’ time.” I state and they all bow and start to leave as I lean back in the throne, as soon as they are gone I groan; sinking further into the chair.

“You are in pain, I am going to get some medicine to help.” Lexa states and I grab her arm so she can’t leave, “niron?”

“I’m sore and this pain is nothing compared to pain I have felt in the past, I am fine.” I pulls her closer, “but that meeting” I look outside and the sun is setting, “went by fast but took longer than I expected.”

“At least it’s done and Isaac will be made example of, and anew chief will be chosen.” The brunette helps me stand, “rest I will make sure everything is set and then come get you.” She kisses my cheek and then leaves to see to everything.

I move to the back and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath “ugh, I need a vacation.”

“Vacations are rare here” a familiar voice states and I open my eyes to see all the commander’s looking at me, “oh yay dreaming…and yes I know they are pretty much non-existent.”

“Klark, there is more at stake than just a chief replacement.” The one I now call mini Lexa states, “you must be careful, and you may have to choose the new chieftain.”

“The council should be able to choose their chief, but if they don’t choose wisely, only then will I choose for them.” I state, “and Lexa will help me and no not you mini Lexa.”

Mini Lexa laughs, “trust me I know what you mean but remember they must choose cautiously, there is only one in the village worthy enough.”

“Who?” I ask and Becca walks forward.

“You already met them and they have been helping you, keep your eyes open Commander.” She states and then everything starts to fade.

Slowly I wake up and groan, “please tell me it’s been two weeks…?” I ask in a husky voice.

“No hodness, you slept about half a notch of a candle” Lexa helps me sit up, “time to start the punishment, you get first cut.”

“Alright, go I will be there shortly…but I won’t speak, you do the talking.” I call after Lexa as I get up.

“Sha Heda!” she calls back over her shoulder and walks out of the house.

I hear the commotion as everything is prepared and I pull myself up and walk into the main room; jumping at a voice, I turn and see Becca looking at something on a table “Becca?”

She turns and bows her head, “Heda, rest well?” she asks and it sounds like she knew what may have happened with the smile she gave me.

“I did, know anything about my dream?” I ask, wanting to get right to the point; walking over and realizing she is looking at maps.

“I may know one or two things but not much.” She states and rolls up a few maps, “ready for the ceremony?”

“Ready yes, wanting to do it no.” I state and catch a map she was starting to roll up, “I don’t recognize…this is the city of light, how do I have this…how do you have this?”

“A long story for another time, Commander.” She states and doesn’t move to take it away, “there are more pressing matters to attend too?”

“Right…” I hand the map back, “but we will discuss this before I leave.” 

She nods taking the map and putting it away, “of course Commander.” 

We walk outside and see the pole erected and Isaac already strapped to it with his shirt ripped off; fragments hanging onto his waist, suddenly I stop in my tracks.

“Commander?” Becca asks, looking at me with concerned eyes, “are you alright?”

“Sha, just a bit sick of death” I say and we walk over to where Lexa and the council is standing.

Soon Lexa is speaking of the man’s crimes and family members of disappeared villagers step forward; before I know it Lexa is holding a knife out to me, taking it I walk up to him and look him in the eyes “You will never kill an innocent again.”

I cut into his arm deep and then turn and give the knife to Octavia who cuts into his side; soon it was one warrior and a villager after another, and he begins to scream.

This goes on for an hour, then I step up and check his pulse and it is barely there; but there is still about seventy-five people waiting.

Stepping back, I nod for them to continue, the rest took it quickly wanting to inflict pain while he was still breathing; as soon as the last one was finished I check again, he groans quietly.

I nod and two warriors turn him around as I draw my sword and aim the tip at his heart, “yu gonplei ste odon.” (your fight is over) I state and push my blade straight into his heart and feel him take his last breath.

I pull the blade out and clean it with a rag before sheathing it, “It is done.” I turn my back and walk away, Lexa, Octavia, Indra and Becca following behind me as I enter the house and unstrap the sword. “Anything else we need to discuss or anyone else to make examples of?”

I do not turn to face them, I know they are there and I slide my pauldron off setting it and my sword on the table that holds the maps.

“Nothing that we know of hodness, they do wish to hold a feast in your honor for ridding them of the creatures” Lexa states and I can hear her moving closer.

“Alright, perhaps some festivities will help with all the death going on, but they must honor Octavia as well.” I state and hear my second gasp, I finally turn and s mile at her “you are the reason I am still alive, O”

“Mochof Heda, I am greatly honored.” The brunette says with a knowing smile but it fades quickly when she sees Indra looking at her with a confused expression.

“It will be done then.” Indra states as she looks back at Clarke.

“Thank you Indra, by the way, when is Raven arriving?” I ask and lean against the table and lock eyes with Becca, even though the question is aimed at Octavia.

“Tomorrow she should be arriving, hopefully she doesn’t kill me for my leg.” She states and we both laugh, “anything else, Heda?”

“No you and Indra may go.” I state not looking away from the taller brunette in front of me, “Reshop seconds.”

“Reshop Heda”

Lexa looks between us and comes closer, “is there something wrong?”

“No I just need to talk to Becca is all,” I say and finally look at the brunette, “wait up for me?” 

“Sha hodness, don’t go trying to kill yourself again” Lexa says before giving me a kiss and then disappearing into our private quarters.  
Looking back to Becca I take push off the table, “So what do you know?” I ask as I walk out the house.

She is right at my side as we walk out and see a few men taking the body away and the pillar is taken down, “that the council has to make sure they pick correctly, of what I am not sure but I am assuming a new chief.”

“Sha, they have two weeks and I think I know who they should pick but I have to be sure.” I state as we walk out of the village gates and into the large fields that separate TonDC from Arkadia. “that will take a bit of time though.”

“I see, and who do you trust here in the village?” she asks and we stop halfway down a hill, she sits down and I slowly sit beside her.

“Only a few people, a few on the council and some are not.” I reply and look up at the stars, remembering when I used to live up there.

Becca chuckles, “that is very cryptic Commander.” The brunette leans back on her hands looking up, “what else is bothering you?”

I smile, “that map you had, how did you come by it?” I look over at her and she seems lost in the stars like I was a few minutes ago.

“I drew it actually, kept seeing it in my head and decided to draw it out and it turned into a map.” She breaks her gaze with the sky and looks at me, “it actually is very similar to Polis maps if you really look at it.”

“I’ll have to see them side by side then soon, to see it.” I look back up and then finally ask what I have been wanting too, “so commander, when did you decide to come back?”

Becca tilts her head and smiles, “took you long enough Clarke.” She sits up and wipes the dirt off her hands, “more like I know I needed to come back. With finding those weapons, what are you going to do when you find them, have Raven disarm them?”

I nod, “that is the plan, use the technology to further our people along and maybe update some stuff, keep the rest guarded and in quarantine till we know what to do with it.” Looking over to see the small lights of Arkadia I sigh, “it’ll be a long road but with people I trust to help, won’t be so bad.”

“You mean myself as well?” Becca asks and we both stand.

“Yes, who better than the original commander who helped me kill ALIE?” I state as we start walking back to the village, “if the council doesn’t choose you to be chief, I will over ride them.” 

“Wait, making me chief?” she asks surprised and almost trips over her own feet.

“Easy there, and yes you…” I state as we walk inside the gate, “besides having another ‘commander’ around will be nice, even with you all in my damn head.”

Becca laughs as we approach my temporary home, “Reshop Commander, and I look forward to many talks with you.”

“Reshop Becca, and I do as well.” I smile and duck into the house and move to the back to find Lexa sitting up in bed reading a tome, “a bit of light reading babe?”

She smirks and puts the tome on a side table near the bed, “enjoy your talk?” she scoots over to make room as I sit down and begin to undress.

“Sha, very eventful but now I want to fall asleep in the beautiful commander’s arms” I state as I don’t even put on clothes for bed, just keeping the wrap around my middle to protect the claw marks, “what do you think of that, Commander?”

Lexa raises a brow and then smiles as she slides down and pulls me to her, “I like that very much.” She pulls me into a deep loving kiss and then I tuck my head under her chin.

I take a deep breath and nuzzle her chest, “perfect” I state and close my eyes, feeling her hand rubbing up and down my back and I easily slip into slumber.

 

TBC


	7. Chief, plans, discoveries & respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan their moves, they start to clean the cave's but they find something...what could it be?

“Have you come to a decision?” I ask looking at the village council and try to wait patiently for a reply; that apparently wasn’t coming quick enough, “someone say something”

Kelsie stands, “Heda we have chosen, a very mature individual that is strong of mind and physically.” She looks to the door and a man in his twenties walks in, very muscular “we choose, Mitch.”

I look him over and lean forward, “I am disappointed” the council murmurs and Mitch looks at me in shock, “I was hoping you would choose wisely, not just for strength”

“But Heda, he will be able to protect the village” Kelsie defends as he stands in the middle of the room.

“Let me show you who I had hoped you would pick, Commander!” I state loudly and Becca walks in, dressed in the original Commander gear she had worn after falling from the sky, “wise, strong and willful.”

“But Mitch...” Kelsie begins again and I hold up my hand.

“I see my hoping was in vain, you rather have someone that has brawn then brains” I look at Mitch, “tell me Mitch, what does it mean to be chief?”

He smiles, “power, Heda and to protect the people.” He looks smug and proud of his reply but it falls away as I shake my head, “Heda?”

“To be chief is to sacrifice yourself for the good of your people, no matter the cost. Are you willing to die for your village if needed?” I ask and his eyes flash with fear.

He tries to hide it but it was too late, “Sha”

“No you are not, you shown fear just now and that will not do.” I get up and move closer to Becca and rest a hand on her armored shoulder, “have you all not noticed the armor she wears, how perfectly suited it is and that she herself has an air about her that commands your attention?”

The council members look at the brunette and a few recognize the legend of her and gasp, “Heda do you mean?” one of the men asks in awe.

“Sha but no one outside of here may know” I turn to Mitch, “and if you utter a word I will rip out your tongue…myself.”

He nods and steps back bowing his head.

“She will be your new Chief, anyone wish to challenge my decision?” I lock eyes with each one but we all get startled as Lexa runs in.

“Forgive me Heda, we have a problem!” She takes a quick breath, “Azgeda marches on TonDC.”

“Dismissed!” I growl, “do we have communications up?”

“Not yet Raven is supposed to arrive today, remember she was delayed, but I have sent riders to all allying clans for aid.” Lexa states and looks at Becca who is already pulling out maps and schematics, “have an idea Chief?”

“Sha, how far out are they?” Becca asks as she looks at an old map that displays deep trenches.

“Five days out, we will have an army before they arrive.” Lexa responds and I walk over to the table.

Leaning in I smile, “Becca what are you up too?”

“Well Klark,” she looks at me with a raised brow and a bemused smile, “I want to set traps…move the villagers into that cave you found and leave the warriors hidden in plain sight.”

I raise a brow, “that cave still has that beast in it decaying…”

“Sha, we have a few days to rid the cave of everything in it put temporary beds in and have the women and children, as well as those unable to fight to be comfortable there and then show Azgeda who they are messing with.”

“It could work…” I look to Lexa, “what do you think Heda?”

Looking over the maps Lexa nods in agreement, “it’s a good plan.”

“Good, you are in charge of this war then, that Azgeda seems to want to force.” I hold up a hand as Lexa starts to protest, “you are better at strategizing, and you know these men better than I do in how well they fight.”

Lexa nods, “but you will be here for everything, to learn?” she asks and I nod as I look at a map that shows the path towards the cave, “I can deal with the cave I suppose,” sighing, I really didn’t want to go into that cave again but now…things change.

“If you take lead there and I take lead on this, we can get things done pretty quick.” The brunette states with a strained smile, “Becca you know the secrets around here better than I do now, we’ll need them circled on the map so we can plan a few extra surprises.”

They both start to go over the map, while I take some charcoal and trace where some hidden traps could be laid out after the villagers are in the cave and tunnels; we all look up when we here a scuffle outside and run out.

Two warriors of the village had Raven by the arms and one was breaking…oh no “STOP!” I yell and everyone freezes, I growl as I walk up to the warrior and snatch the radio out of his hand, “Listen carefully, tech is not illegal, guns are not illegal as long as you have been trained, she is here to help!”

The two warriors let Raven go and she gathers her things and huffs as she walks over, “Heda…may I have a word” she glares at the warriors, “in private?”

“Sha, right through there” I point to the house and she heads over, I turn on the warriors and see her escorts behind her who did nothing to protect her, “you five, in the house NOW!”

They all scurry over and inside as Lexa and Becca follow me back in and I growl loudly as I enter, “you two should have stopped them!”  


“But Heda…”

I hold up a hand, “she is part of Skaikru, and personal friend. She is helping connect all the villages, yours is the last one” I grunt turning to the three that caused even more of the problem, “these...” I hold the radio up “are needed, and you were about to destroy it even with my new laws?”

“Heda we didn’t know.”

“BULLSHIT! She carried both the Skaikru banner and my personal banner!” Before I could go off more Octavia comes.

“Whoa…what’s going on…Hedatu’s?” she asks as she sees the warriors but then lights up seeing Raven, she runs over and picks the girl up and spins her “hey hot stuff when did you get in?”

“Just now, though the welcoming committee was less to be desired” Raven replies with a smile and I clear my throat, “Oh sorry, put me down O” the mechanic gives a small giggle as her feet touch the ground.

“Moba Heda.” Octavia states and I wave her off.

I look back at the men, “you do not disrespect my banner when it is carried by another and nor do you lash out at an ally clan member!” I hand the radio back to Raven and look at the man that almost broke it, “meika” (hand)

He looks at me nervously but does not extend his hand.

“MEIKA!” I demand and he holds his hand out, “two fingers for this, you choose which two are of less value.”

He looks between me and Lexa but gets no rescue from the woman who had led before me, “Heda…pinky and…uhm the one beside it.”

I grab the two fingers and pull out a sharp dagger, I pull his arm so it is outstretched and aim for the bottom knuckles; then I swing, the blade cuts his fingers like butter as I feel no resistance and his arm drops.

He grunts but doesn’t scream and I order him to go to the blacksmith and have the wounds cauterized so there wouldn’t be a lot of blood loss; he nods and leaves.

“Now…” the other four look at me but no emotion on their faces, “do not allow this to happen again, nor do this again. Is this understood?”

“Sha Heda” they say in unison, I wave them off and they leave.

“Okay now then since we are delayed going back to Polis let’s get shit done.” I state and grabs Raven’s arm, “I am going to speak to Raven and then get a group together for the cave.” I drag her into the sleeping area and then pull her into a big hug.

Raven laughs and hugs me back, “so war is coming huh?” she moves to sit on a chair and drops her bag on the ground.

“Yes, Azgeda will be here in about five days, I have to clear out a cave nearby and make it suitable for those who cannot fight or too young or old. Lexa is taking care of strategies and fighting.” I sit across from her and pick dirt from a nail, “after we evacuate everyone, we stay behind and disguise ourselves as villagers and surprise them.

"What do you need me to do?" The brunette asks pulling out a small tool kit and some various parts, "want a few bombs?"

I smirk, "actually yes, specifically around the village and near the cave entrance after everyone is inside, only four of us will know where they are by the cave."

"Let me guess, you, Lexa and that other chick in the room?" Raven asks not looking up and popping open what looks like a salvaged cell phone.

"Yeah, that way afterwards we can disarm them and get everyone back out." I sigh and lean back, "but I have to get that two headed beast out of the damn cave first that I killed..."

"Wait two headed what now?" She finally looks up, "what did you kill?"

"Well actually four black lions and this two headed, scaly lion thing...radiation really fucked with a few animals apparently."

“Gees, I am gone for like a few weeks and you are killing highly dangerous animals.” Raven states with a shake of her head.

“Well I had Octavia’s help, without her I would be dead to be honest,” I say and lean forward, “she is afraid you’ll get pissed at her for her leg.”

“Her leg?” the brunette looks confused, “she seemed fine when she picked me up.”

“Yeah, she has a few gashes on her left thigh…from the beast thing…but she is fine, and kicking ass per usual” I state quickly when Raven narrows her eyes slightly.

She shifts and puts down a screw driver, “I’ll still be looking her over anyway but glad you are both ok…you are ok right?”

I sigh and slip off the pauldron and open the armor and lift my shirt; revealing four large wounds still healing and very red, “As okay as I can be after being clawed.”

“HOLY SHIT!” raven yells and gets closer to look but doesn’t touch, “damn you are tougher than you look Griffin.”

I laugh and pull the shirt back down and re-situate everything and pull the pauldron back on, “you can say that, even twisted my ankle bad but now that’s walked off, just a little discomfort here and there with my stomach. DO NOT tell my mother.” I state quickly, “we didn’t tell her.”

“Oh she is gonna be pissed that you hid this from her.” Raven states as she tinkers a bit more with the old phone and adds a small white pack to it and then seals it up and holds I tout to me, “press zero and then throw it will detonate in five seconds but I can make a bunch a bit bigger that can be controlled by you and one button.”

I take it and nod, “well I’ll get Octavia to show you where you will be staying, I’m sure she will be staying with you while you are here.” I grin and get up and notice the brunette blushing, “oh you can dish the teasing on Lexa and myself but when you get it you blush?”?

“Shut up” Raven mumbles and gathers her things as I call for Octavia; who happily walks in.

“Sha Heda?” 

“Show raven to her quarters and make sure she is comfortable, but do not forget your duties.” I state as I walk past them both and see Becca and Lexa hovering over maps and strategies, “I’ll be outside getting things ready for the cave” I state and shake my head.

The two are so engrossed in what they are doing; they don’t hear me, as I step outside I see Indra directing people in packing and gathering the warriors.

She sees me and gets everyone’s attention before turning to me, “we have two hundred strong and then the rest coming, Heda.”

I nod and look at them, “the front one hundred will help me clear out the cave where the beast was slain to ready it for all of those who cannot fight to stay safely in.”

The first hundred step forward and move past me to stand behind me.

“The rest of you will be helping Commander Lexa and your new Chief Becca with getting the village ready for the army that is showing up. 

Understood?” I ask loudly and everyone nods, “good, follow me those who will be with me!”

We walk into the forest and then I turn around smiling when Octavia comes running up, “Heda, leaving without me?”

I laugh and shake my head, “I would never leave you behind Octavia” I turn to the rest of the men, “we have to dismember a most likely fowl smelling large two headed beasts, so be prepared. The cave and tunnels need to be cleaned out as best as possible.”

I walk down the line of men and stop about twenty-five down, “You twenty-five, have the job of taking apart the body, the next twenty-five will carry those parts out, while the rest clean up the rest of the cave and the tunnels, so you know…there is a large pile of animal and human bones in that cave.” 

The men make noises of agreement and disgust and I lead them into the caves, motioning for a few to start on the tunnels as we keep moving in; as we get closer the smell of rotting flesh intensifies, I pull a part of my sash up and tie it around my neck and putting it over my nose and mouth.

As we enter we see small foraging animals trying to get away, we all ignore them and head to the beast that was now somewhat eaten. “Okay start getting rid of this, Octavia with me!” the cave makes my voice louder so I don’t have to yell too loudly.

“What’s up, Heda?” She walks beside me as I survey an area and she follows my sight.

“This flat area is perfect for beds, and that dip can be for the kids…easy to keep them in one place I think.” I state and Octavia is walking around the areas as I point, “what do you think?”

“Sha, we can use this area to stock up on food, it’s like the earth decided to make shelves” my second states pointing to a small alcove that when you walk in turns into like a walk in pantry, “and we can bring water in as well.”

“We will need to make sure that everyone pitches in, even the children and women in the caves, if we all do not cooperate, we’ll fail.” I state and lean against a wall and suddenly slide backwards as the wall gives way, “WHOA!”

My back lands and I look down my body and eyes widen as I see a spike resting between my legs, “Fuck me…” I state and look around.

“Yeah no thanks Lexa would kill me and I have my eyes on Reyes.” Octavia states with a grin as she helps me up and we both avoid the spike, “what is this place?” she walks further in and see more spikes and a few cages with…skeletons inside.

“I have a feeling someone used this before the missiles were launches and the walls were thick enough to preserve…” I walk up to a cage and grimace at the small skeleton that was inside, just a child “this needs to go, now…” I turn and see Octavia already heading to get a few warriors to clear the place out.

As I turn back I see something glint in the feint light from the main cave and I walk slowly to it and kneel down; I brush some dirt away and see a hilt for something, grasping it I tug and it was stuck.

I stand and brace myself as I exert more strength and pull it out with a shing-like sound and I stare at silver long sword, “Holy shit! OCTAVIA!” I yell as I look at it and turn it in my hand.

“Yes Heda? I was like three feet away gees!” the brunette wiggles a finger in her ear, “whoa that is a very clean sword…”

“Yeah was in the floor of the cave…this is gorgeous!” I state and step back and swing it, it was perfectly balanced and it fit in my hands perfectly, “I may keep this…”

Octavia walks past me and pulls something out of the wall, “I just found another, shorter but similar style…hey you think this may be from like I dunno knights or something?” the brunette swings the word and grins; she is definitely keeping it.

“It might be but these are untouched, perfectly preserved and strong as steel.” I state and strike a rock with the sword and there wasn’t even a scratch, “see if there are more swords.” I state as I slide the sword into my belt and begin searching.

After thirty minutes we found fifteen more short swords but no more of the longer swords, “Heda that’s it, one long and fifteen short swords…we could have your personal guard have these and really distinguish them for ceremonies and stuff.”

She waves over a few of her men and hands them to them, instructing them to take them to my house and leave them there; nodding the group leaves quickly.

“Okay make sure this Is cleaned up O, I am going to check on Lexa and Becca.” She nods and I walk out of the small room into the cave and down a tunnel.

As I get outside, I jump as a ball rolls and hits my shins, bending down anfd picking it up I see a boy running over; he slows when he sees me and bows his head.

“Moba Heda” he states as he stops in front of me and looks at his ball in my hands, “may I?” he motions to the ball.

I raise a brow at him but say nothing, I can imagine I look quite formidable at the moment because his eyes go wide; that is until I toss the ball in the air and catch it “catch me and you can have your ball back!” I state and grin as I start to run and jump over a large rock.

Looking back, I see the boy laughing as he chases after me, and gaining so I speed up and laugh as he sees I am faster; ducking under a branch I come out into the clearing near the village and slow down, the boy comes out quick and launches himself at me and actually tackles me to the ground.

Guards come running but I quickly give them a look and they stop and just watch as the boy tries to get the ball; I somehow manage to keep moving the ball enough where he can’t get it, even if he is sitting on my stomach.

“Hod op” I state between laughs and the boy calms down, he is smiling from ear to ear when I sit up and hear other footsteps running over; both of us look over to see Lexa and Becca coming, I feel the boy starting to shake, “easy they won’t hurt you, we are just playing it’s fine.”

He calms down instantly and looks at the ball I was holding in my lap and he dives for it and I move it at the last second, he grunts as he tries to get it and I laugh louder; we forget that Lexa and Becca are watching us, and I miss the smiles that are on their faces.

We play a few more minutes before I toss the ball high up in the air and suddenly pick him up and get up at the same time, as the ball comes down I nudge him up and he catches it; he gives me a hug before I put him down and he runs off with a story about playing with Wanheda.

I turn and look at the other two commanders’, “can I help you two?” I start to dust myself off but the smile stays on my face.

“You are good with kids” Becca states and I shrug, it was a nice break from war planning and knowing what was ahead, “that boy will probably not shut up for days that he got to play with you, the Destroyer of Mountains.”

I roll my eyes, “it’s nice to just be a kid once in a while, never really got to be one in space.” Both of their smiles fell, I try to ignore it and walk up to the house, “come and update me on the village.” I disappear through the door and walk to the map table.

Picking up the village map, I see where Raven will be putting explosives and where trenches are being made with traps inside; I don’t turn when the two walk inside and flank me, Lexa on my right and Becca on my left.

“Klark…” Lexa start and I hold up a hand, she doesn’t finish her sentence.

I look to them both, “I had a small reprieve from this damn war for ten minutes, do not ruin it for me.” I look between them and they both nod, “Now tell me what do you two have planned….”

Becca points to the center of the village, “this is where the main trap will be held, Raven wants to make a big controlled boom, her words Heda not mine.” I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me, “it won’t hurt the buildings, she is making a bomb that I don’t know but it will be controlled to the tight space.”

“I’ve heard of them, they can bring buildings down without hurting the buildings surrounding it, that’s good and a nice trick to have. What else?” I ask and Lexa points to the other trenches and explosive spots.

“We are hoping to wipe them out before they get to the center, that way less to worry about in the long run. Trenches that will be covered will have spike traps, gas traps and one is a water trap…Ice nation don’t really swim.” The brunette states and I can hear the hesitance in killing an entire army that could be useful later on.

“We do what we must, they are attacking us and we will defend till our last breath, when should reinforcements arrive?” I ask and turn leaning on the table.

“They should arrive before but they may arrive after the battle has already started, they can surround them and give no way out, if that is the case” Lexa states and scoots closer to me, her hand resting on my forearm, “how is the cave…wait what is that?” she points to my belt.

I’m shocked the sword was still there after playing with the boy, “Found these one and fifteen shorter swords in an enclosed room of the cave. The men should have…ahh yes.” I walk to the darker side of the house and see the swords on the table, “fifteen short swords, Octavia has claimed one, I have claimed the long sword.” 

I pull it from my belt and Lexa as well as Becca take closer looks, “it’s gorgeous” Becca states and then picks up a shorter sword, “perfectly made I wonder how they survived?”

“No Idea but my personal guard will be receiving them except for four of the swords.” I state as I pick up two swords and hand them to Lexa, they would be deadly in her hands, “two for my Commander and lover. One for the new Chief of Trikru and another sword for Indra…where is she?”

“She went with a few men to scout the outlying areas for an upper hand.” Lexa states and takes her two swords out of their sheathes and slides the silver swords into them, “they fit perfectly, same length as these two.” She disappears into the back for a few minutes.

“Clarke I cannot…” 

“Cannot what, Becca?” I raise a brow at the woman, to refuse a gift from the commander would be an insult, “you would refuse a gift from your commander?”

“This is a very gracious gift, Heda” Becca states and bows her head, “I don’t think I am worthy of it.”

I click my tongue, “you are worthy of it, it will aide you soon enough, these things are sharp as shit!” I state and she laughs which makes me grin, “trust me Becca, you deserve it.” I rest a hand on her shoulder and she returns the gesture, placing her hand on my opposite shoulder.

“Mochof Heda, they will taste crimson soon enough.” She states and we drop our arms as Lexa comes back.

The new swords on her back, with black leather wrapped around the handles, “better grip” she states, knowing what I was going to ask before I actually asked, “I rather not have my hands slip in battle.”

“In battle no, in other things yes” I state and pull my sword out of its sheathe to see if the other would fit; I slide it in and chuckle as the tip rips through the end about two inches, “I guess I need a new one then.”

“Klark, that sheathe was a gift from the Cliff Clan.” Lexa scolds but she is smiling as she takes my old sword to the back room.

“May have them make a new one since you destroyed that one.” Becca teases as she slides her sword onto her back with just a leather strap.

“Let’s say the guy who made it was too flirty for Lexa’s liking…I’ll have someone in Polis make it for me when we get back.” I state and cut the end of the sheathe completely off, “besides when we get back, I have to plan a wedding.”

“Oh you and Commander Lexa?” Becca asks with pleasant surprise.

“No, not yet anyway but my mom and her boyfriend are getting married, I get to help plan it.” I state with a grin and I hear a groan as Lexa comes back out, “chit hodness?” I ask clicking my tongue.

“Wedding plans…” She groans, and Becca and I laugh at her exasperated face.

“At least it isn’t ours babe…yet” I state and her eyes widen comically and she shakes her head, “what you do not wish to marry me?” I sound offended but I’m not actually.

“No that isn’t what I…” Lexa looks at Becca for help and all the brunette does is shrug and smile, “Jok, Klark I would love too just not ye…” she trails off finally realizing that I was teasing her. “Not nice hodness.”

“What did I do? Not my fault you were tripping over your words.” I state with a smile and take a seat in a chair, “I know we want to get things more settled before we become each other’s wives. Stop worrying.”

Lexa sighs and exhales a breath she was holding, “still not nice to do that to me.”

“Was amusing to me” Becca states and dodges a punch to her shoulder from the commander, “hey it was!” she dodges another hit and laughs.  
“Women” I state as I watch Lexa trying to hit the chief, and the chief dodging the strikes “worse than kids I think.”

This stops them and they look at me, ‘oh shit what did I just do’ I think and they advance on me, I had nowhere to go and the chair wasn’t very sturdy so if they did anything, I’m screwed.

Suddenly they jump but I see an opening and dive forward; they are met with an empty chair and I laugh, but it’s cut short as I run out of the house and into the village with those two hot on my heels.

“HEY YOU TWO STOP1” I yell over my shoulder with a smile but they were not giving up, I take a sharp left by a hut and then a right and a left again to try and lose them when Lexa comes out in front of me and goes for my legs.

I jump up and over her, grinning at her shocked look, she actually missed me and I almost run right into Becca; at the last second I turn and grimace as I feel my ankle pop and I push off and down between two huts and disappear.

I look around me and slow down as I come up to the center of the village but duck behind a large food stand; both were at the fountain pointing in various directions trying to figure out where I would come running from; then I see the boy with the ball and he sees me.

I put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet and he nods as he slowly makes his way over and crouches next to me, “Heda, you playing with them?” he points to Becca and Lexa.

I nod, “sha, I may have incurred their playful wrath earlier, want to help me?” I look at him and he nods his head fast, “have friends?”  
He points to a few more kids, “over by the fountain.”

“Go get them and bring them here.” I state and he moves quickly and talks to his friends, slightly pointing to me and then they all came over and ducked behind the stand.

They look at me with grins and I almost laugh, “okay, I want you to play a makeshift game with the ball, kick it around and then accidentally knock those two into het fountain ok?”

They all nod and move out to start ‘playing’ I laugh as they ham it up and get closer to the two commanders’.

Both brunette’s stop talking to watch the kids play for a few minutes and then suddenly the larger kids ‘bump’ into them and send them flying into the fountain with shrieks; I didn’t even know Lexa could hit that high note.

I walk out from behind the stand laughing, “my my are we a bit wet?” I ask and receive glares from the two brunette’s as they stand, their armor and furs completely soaked; I can’t help that I keep laughing but I do slowly back away when they get out and take a few steps closer to me.

“You planned this didn’t you hodness” Lexa states through her teeth as she wrings out some of her clothing, “Becca…”

“Sha Heda?” Becca asks as she keeps her eyes on me, wringing out her clothes as well; by now the children were sitting on the fountain watching.

“Now Lexa, Becca…it’s all in good fun…” I state holding up my hands in defense, “we have stuff to do…important things…” I swallow as they get closer and my back hits a wall, ‘fuck me’.

They are only a few steps away when a ball hits the back of Becca’s head and she turns finds the boy holding his ball out to her, she takes it with a smile and bumps it off her head and the kids come running to catch it.

I mouth a thank you to the boy who winks and goes off to play with his chief but Lexa…she wasn’t being swayed as she pins me to the wall and presses against me; effectively soaking my front through the armor.

“Uhhh hi?” I say hesitantly as her hands come to rest on either side of me, completely blocking any escape, I cringe as I feel the clothes under the armor starting to soak up the water that was dripping off my girlfriend, “babe?”

She just looks at me and I can’t help getting lost in those green eyes for split second, but to my surprise I do not find myself being picked up and thrown into the fountain as we look at one another; instead she leans in and presses her lips to mine.

My eyes instantly close and arms wind around her waist and pull her closer, wet clothes be damned now as she leans into me; she wraps her arms around my neck and nips at my bottom lip and I can’t help the soft moan that escapes me.

She leans back and smiles, “You think I was going to throw you in the fountain?” I nod and her smile grows more mischievous and I can only think ‘oh shit!’, she looks up and I follow her gaze upwards and then Becca dumps two buckets of water on top of us and I growl.

“That’s fucking cold!” I growl out and shiver as cold water runs down my back and front, Lexa who just got soaked for a second time simply laughs and I can’t help but join her; it was nice to forget about things, even if for a few seconds.

“Okay you two got me, let’s go dry off…and get shit done.” I state, Lexa gives me a quick kiss and we head to the house to get dry and changed, while Becca heads to her own place; we still had a lot to do.

 

TBC


	8. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Village is prepared, now what?

Clarke’s POV

The traps are set, the people are safe in the cave and all our fighters are hidden in plain sight and ready: so why am I so anxious then? I’m sitting here eating the night before the Azgeda are to arrive and I’m anxious as all hell.

Sure the army Lexa sent for made it before the enemy but how will this play out, will we win and defeat Azgeda once and for all, will their king surrender when defeated or will he be an ass and fight till the death? 

I sigh as a hand is waved in front of my face.

“Heda, you alright?” Octavia asks as she leans back in her seat with a worried look on her face, probably because I was zoning and a hundred miles away.

“I’m fine, just deep in thought is all.” I give a weak smile and lift the cup in front of me to my lips, letting cool water run over my tongue and down my throat, “everyone seems in eager spirits tonight.” I state looking around the village center, the warriors all relaxing before battle.

“Clarke, they know the risks and they wouldn’t be here if they didn’t believe in you or the other leaders.” Octavia says, resting a hand on my right forearm, “this is what we do, we protect our own, even Skaikru sent more gunmen to help.”

She points to the various men scattered throughout the other warriors, pistols on their hips and rifles slung on their backs. A gift from her mother and fiancé to the rest of the clans, knowing that would give us a large advantage.

“I know, I am sick of death and taking lives.” I set the cup down and lean back in my chair, looking to my left where Lexa’s empty chair sat.

“Says our Heda who a few days ago cut a man’s fingers off as punishment.” Octavia states with a snort before taking a bite of bread.

“That was punishment not death, don’t try that with me Octavaia kom Trikru.” I growl out in a low whisper; immediately I see her lower her eyes in apology. “Moba Octavia, I am a bit stressed.”

“No shit” the brunette states and goes back to her plate, devouring whatever was on it.

I go back to my food when I hear metal against metal behind me, I rise and Octavia follows as we make our way around a small house and into view of a fighting circle, “You have got to be kidding me…” I groan and walk up and shove a man to the side.

The rest in front of me part like a bunch of scared dogs until I see the two in the center fighting; Lexa and a soldier I only knew by the look of his face were all out fighting with swords, hands and teeth.

“EM PLENI!” I yell out and suddenly all the men move back and the man Lexa is fighting stops and backs up but I didn’t care about him, no I’m wondering why Lexa decided tonight was a good night to start a brawling circle.

Lexa stills and her swords drop to her sides and she looks at me with a guilty expression, “Hodness…” she starts to say but I shake my head as I get closer.

“Why are you in a fighting circle on the eve of battle, Heda?” I ask between clenched teeth, swiping one of her swords and twirling it in my hands, “what if either of you were injured, what then? We need both of you in tip top shape!” I thrust the tip of the sword into the ground as I turn around and glare at her, “Tell me Lexa, what is the point!?”

I watch as Lexa moves some stray hairs out of her face and looks at the sword I had taken; now stuck in the ground. “To relieve stress, we weren’t going to kill each other. Both of us are very skill…”

“I don’t give two shits if you are both very skilled in combat, this wasn’t needed!” I growl out, resting my palm against the hilt of the sword in the ground. “this is just a show of egotistical idiocy, and it ends now.” I rip the blade from the ground and turn to walk away when I hear some rustling and something swung through the air.

Turning just in time, I lift the sword to deflect a blow from the former commander and my eye narrow. ‘She really going to do this now?’ I think as I begin to parry blows from the now pissed off brunette. I knew the cultures and traditions and this wasn’t one of them; if she decides to defend it as one.

“We needed a way to vent!” Lexa growls as she pushes the attack, I notice she isn’t trying to kill me (that’s a given) but she is trying to disarm me of her other sword. “This is a great way to vent out things against one another so we have trust in battle! It’s a tradition!”

There it is, what I was waiting to hear and I push back but I don’t want to disarm her; I want to show I am in charge and no one, not even Lexa will contradict me.  
She stumbles back as I press forward, drawing my own sword and doubling up. “I will not be contradicted!” I slash left and then right, as I do Lexa falls to the floor on her back and I place the blades at her neck, “there is no such tradition, I have studied the culture backwards and forwards. Plus, your mini me that drives me crazy in my head, is backing me up!”

Bearing my teeth, I watch the realization cross over dark eyes and her grip on her sword goes slack; her whole demeanor changes and I can feel the men all following suit. “Mochop hodness…”

Looking around I sigh, “Get back to feast and those you love. NOW!” raising my voice and watching them all scatter like rats; I look back at Lexa and sigh. “Don’t try that bullshit with me Lex, I know better.”

I offer my hand and she grasps it before I pull her up and push the hilt of the sword I was holding onto her chest; without another word I turn and walk back to the feast to see my friends hamming it up and everyone laughing.

Sitting back down, I grab my drink and take a large gulp before setting it down; slumping in my chair and ignoring Lexa as she sits next to me.

“Klarke, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you angry.” The brunette states quietly and grabs some meat off her own plate.

Turning my head I sigh as I look at her, being quiet isn’t usually her but I appreciate it “what would you have done, if I contradicted you?” Lexa’s eyes widen, “I would have put you in your place, even if I love you. No on contradicts the commander.”

I nod “I won’t be contradicted Lexa, even from you.” 

“Ait” Lexa states with a small smile and I can’t help smiling back.

Suddenly a guard runs up, taking huge breaths “Heda! They are near!” 

I stand quickly, “TEIK YO OGUD!”

Everyone scrambles, all the warriors taking their places in the village, around it and some above it; while the rest make a beeline for the caves in the forest. Looking around I see Octavia and Indra with Raven as the mechanic gives them detonators; looking across the fire I see Lexa there talking to some of the more experienced fighters and then sending them on their way.

She looks up and sees me; nodding her head towards our hut and I run to it and duck in with her on my heels. “We all set?”

“Sha Heda, everyone is where they need to be and this…” taking my hand she places the main detonator in it, “is yours.” Looking at the black box with a silver button I take a deep breath, “I hope it doesn’t come to that. Alright so we still wait in here? Feels weird not being on the front lines for this.”

Lexa moves to our thrones and sits down, “Sha, I know but we are assuming they may send assassin’s in the form of scouts so…” she waves to my seat “take a load off your feet, we’ll have some fun soon enough.”

Walking up, I sink into my seat and trace a finger along the underside of the right armrest where a few daggers were mounted as we listen for any movement. Minutes seem to drag by until we hear a rustle on the roof of the hut; we both get up quietly and I snag a dagger from the armrest and shield it under my forearm, we look at each other and nod.

Lexa moves to the left of the front door and I stay in the middle of the hut; if they wanted me, I wouldn’t back down and hey I mean I am the commander now. Might as well act like it. My fingers roll the handle of the dagger as we wait, suddenly the brunette motions and I crouch slightly and grip the dagger a little more tightly, “come and get me...”

The rustling stops and we both hold our breath, then Lexa jumps as two figures fall through the ceiling in crouching and wielding short swords; one charges Lexa as the other turns to look at me with a grin. “Heda, we have a message from the Ice Nation.” He spins his sword and I roll my eyes as he continues, “your leadership is no longer needed, we’re taking over.”

I straighten up and give a sigh of boredom, “So sorry to have to send a message back in return then to your leader…or maybe I’ll deliver it personally!” The warrior growls and charges me and I side step to let him pass by me; I take a quick glance in Lexa’s direction to see the man disarmed already she was facing and was dodging her sword, before I look away I feel a force hit my side and I tumble.

Looking up I see the man grinning down at me as he raises his foot to kick my head with his heel; I roll right before he slams his foot and it just meets dirt. Jumping up I sling the dagger in my hand and cringe as I hear it slide through skin and muscle of his bicep and settle. The tip poking out the other side of his arm and the man screams in pain before ripping it out and throwing it to the ground.

“You will pay for that!” he growls out and before I can make a move Lexa has her swords around his neck and he yelps in surprise.

“LEXA!” 

Her hands still and she looks over her shoulder back at me with a questioning eye, “Heda?”

“Back off”

She nods and lowers her swords before backing up to the door, “I’ll be out helping everyone else, I hear explosions.” She ducks out and I look at him. He dusts off and grabs his sword, looking over to see his fellow Azgeda brother dead on the floor “You are mine Heda!” He comes at me with a flurry of strikes and I barely have time to unsheathe my swords and deflect.

One strike lands on my left forearm and I grunt in pain ‘I will not scream for you!’ I think as I try and shake it off momentarily and jump back from another strike, “your nation is about to become close to extinction!” I charge forward and our swords clash loudly, the sounds bouncing off the walls in the small hut and I must shield my eyes from the sparks that fly off as metal meets metal; I turn and he barely misses my back but I am swinging up and slashing down and hear him groan as he steps back.

Looking over his chest, a crimson line starts to form, soaking the front of his clothing and armor; his eyes widen and he gives an almost animalistic howl and I brace myself for the worst. But before I can blink more warriors are running into the hut and they are not mine. Gritting my teeth, I look at each one as the surround me in a circle, a gauntlet served to kill me. I twirl my swords and try not to reach for the detonator that is in my pocket. “Why do you wage war on your fellow clans, why do this?”

None of them said a word until two moved aside to let a very tall woman through, she had similar traits to the now dead ice queen, “Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yu kamp raun hir?” (who are you? Why are you here?)

The woman smirks, “I am Jenra, new Queen of the Ice Nation and I am relieving you of your title.” She walks around me and pulls out a set of sai’s (three pronged daggers). Noticing the warriors not moving, I sigh and get ready for anything but then I realize… “I wouldn’t if I were you…” I pull out the detonator and show it to everyone, “this makes things explode, I am sure your men saw some in action outside, I heard a few go off. It’s rigged to this hut, I press and everything goes.”

“Including you?” Jenra asks with a smirk that was very unsettling, “you are willing to kill yourself to protect everyone from us?”

“Sha, yu rasad.” (yes, you are right) I slowly slide a dagger from a wrist cuff as I wait to see what the woman will do, “one press and we all die.”

“I really don’t think you will do it, after all we have this…” Jenra moves to the side and a warrior pushes Raven into the circle; she had been beaten badly. “Would you sacrifice a friend?”

“Lady you don’t know who I am do you?” I ask and shake my head.

“You are some blond that fell from the sky and took over, why should I care who you are?” Jenra sneers and her head whips to the side when she hears Raven laugh, “what are you laughing about?”

“Y-you…” Raven laughs some more and then coughs, “ugh you are challenging Wanheda bitch!” the dark-haired woman spits blood onto the ground, “Wanheda will sacrifice whoever she needs too, to save her people.”

Jenra scoffs, “you are her people.”

“True, but only one of many…you are an idiot.” Raven states and groans as a warrior kicks her side to shut her up.

“She’s not wrong Jenra, I won’t hesitate to kill everyone in this hut. You are the one stupid enough to challenge me.” I rub my thumb over the button and pray that some of my own warriors and come and help, before I do blow us up.

She saunters over to me and looks down “no I don’t think so my dear, you are not Lexa.” Almost on cue a few bodies drop through the floor and the circle of warriors is violently taken down and Lexa stands up and quirks a brow at the tall woman, “Jok?”

I chuckle, “meet the new Ice Queen Jenra, who thinks she can over throw me.” I state and Jenra looks around wide eyed at the now dead Azgeda warriors. “H-how…I heard rumors but you…you were killed!” Jenra screeches and I wince at the shrill sound of her voice, “you died!” Lexa simply shrugs and stays where she is, “and you are supposed to be at home cooking dinner for Gareth, yet here you are about to die.” 

I can’t help the chuckle that escapes my lips, I mean Lexa can be pretty funny at times; the look Jenra gives me is supposed to make me cower but I have to fight to outright laugh. “What’s so funny little girl, I don’t see you doing anything now that she is here.” Jenra challenges pointing to Lexa, “not going to blow her up, are you?”   
Looking around I smile, “why do I need too, your men are dead and you’re the only one standing against me now. I mean if you want I can…” I hold up the detonator and start to apply pressure on the button and I see the woman’s eyes go from defiance to worry.

She opens her mouth to speak but before a word is uttered, I flick my left wrist and a dagger flies and buries itself deep in her chest; making her fall to her knees. I walk over and grab her hair and lock eyes, “If I needed to, I would but seems I don’t need to.”

Her mouth falls open in a groan of pain before her eyes roll back in her head and I release her hair as she falls to the floor in a heap. “Make sure the villagers are alright and that everyone is accounted for…” I look up to see warriors not moving, “NAU!” (NOW!) Warriors scramble to get outside as Lexa helps Raven into a chair, I quickly move to her side “are you alright?”

“Yes Commander, just a few broken ribs and cuts, I’ll be fine…and you are a fucking badass!” Raven states before coughing and groaning as she holds her sides, “ok maybe like six broken ribs…” Shaking my head, I grab a med kit and pull out what’s needed to tape up her ribs; handing them to Lexa before getting up and heading outside and stopping in my tracks. To say they used the explosives was an understatement, it looked like a massacre on all the village paths. Surprised minimal damage to the huts was all I could see.

“Jok…”(fuck) I breathe out as Indra runs up with the villagers from the caves, I look at her “any of them hurt?” I look past her at the children and women and a few elderly “please tell me they never got close to you…” Indra shakes her head, “they never got to the caves, all are fine. They wish to help here if possible, Heda.” The older woman looks back at the villagers and then back to me.

“Sha, go ahead and let them, the faster the cleanup, the easier but make sure all dead warriors are prepared for fires to send their spirits on” I smile as they all go in different directions to start work, I’m about to move to the center of the city when a hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn to see Becca; blood stained and muddy.   
“Heda, we did it. Some Azgeda surrendered…what do you wish to do with them?” She asks as she looks at about ten men and women being marched toward us. All having Azgeda markings and scars on the face. They are lined up and then forced to their knees, none looking up at her; just at the ground.

I walk by them, surveying each warrior before stepping back “Traitors die a traitor’s death, unless someone can speak for you.” I wait a few minutes and hear footsteps behind me. Closing my eyes as I hear the voice I knew would speak up.

“I will speak for the two on the end but not the others.”

Turning I nod in Lexa’s direction and motion for the two at the end to be shown into the hut and then turn my attention back to the others, “Yu gonplei ste odon.” As I utter the words my warriors unsheathe their swords and with one swift motion behead the rest of the surrendered Azgeda. “Take care of their bodies.” Slowly my feet carry back inside the hut where I find Lexa speaking with the two she protected, “This is Azgeda’s last chance, do you want your klan wiped out?”

“No Heda, we do not” One replies but then puts his head down as I walk up to them, “mochof Heda for letting us live.” I hold up my hand and he goes quiet.

“Heda Lexa saved you not me. She deserves your thanks and she is right this is the last chance the Ice Nation will have.” I look to the second warrior, a young woman with General markings “who will be taking over the clan?”

The woman looks up, “We do not know Heda, Jenra never had children and never picked someone to replace her.” The woman wrings her hands together. 

“Are you nervous? What is your name?” I ask as I watch her hands still and go immediately to her sides, trying to get control of her hands. “My name is Clara, Heda and I am nervous…” she trails off and rubs the back of her neck and I notice markings on her wrist and forearms; she was part of the personal guard. “I am not sure what will happen with no one to take the throne for Azgeda.”

“Well I am glad to see you so level headed, Azgeda needs that now more than ever.” I smile as her head snaps up and eyes widen in realization but I put a hand up before she starts to protest, “prove yourself and you will gain the title for your clan but you do not just get it. Go back, implement the new laws and keep order for a time. Temporary for now but remember last chance for the Azgeda Clan.”

“Understood Heda, but why be so kind we attacked you?” Clara asks a bit confused as to why she was getting let off the hook. “Lexa spoke for you, I trust her judgement and I think you may be a strong leader in time.” I smile and offer my arm, which she gladly takes, “be good to your people and the rest of the clans and we will help you.”

“Mochof Heda” (thank you commander) Clara states and motions for her fellow warrior to follow her out, “we will help with the cleanup before we go, least we can do.” I nod and they both disappear out the door.

A few seconds go by before I feel strong arms encircle my waste and pull me close, leaning back I smile as I feel Lexa’s lips placing a kiss on my neck “Of course I do, otherwise those two would be dead with the rest of them. We may have some blood must not have blood, but traitors die but I think Clara will do well, don’t you?”

“Sha with help and guidance hodness” Nuzzling my neck and smiling she sighs, “rebuilding the village and then go home?” She tightens her arms around me and I lean more into her and take a few deep breaths.

“Yes and we need to plan a trip to Azgeda lands to make sure things are going well” I smile and turn in her arms, “gonna be a wild life and who knows who else may try to kill us.” Resting my head on her shoulder, I close my eyes.

“Well it definitely keeps life interesting and we can handle ourselves, we’ve proven that.” Lexa states and runs her hands through my hair, “whatever comes, we can do it together…even the whole saving the world if we have too.”

“Oh love, that is almost guaranteed we will have to do that eventually” I smile and then laugh, the stress of everything just seeming so much and laughter is letting it out; soon both of us are laughing, even with the times that may be ahead. We knew we can do it, together with friends and family.

“Ok you two sappy lovebirds what about me?” Raven speaks up annoyed but smiling.

“Can’t you just sit there and keep your mouth shut for a moment?” Lexa asks still laughing and then laughs harder when the mechanic flips her off, “sorry Raven that’s Klarke’s job!”

Then all three of us are laughing, even if I am blushing a bit…

TBC


End file.
